


Scarlet and Emerald

by Ichigo_Oga



Category: Bleach, Psycome (Light Novels), やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Assassin Akabane Eiri, Assassin Akabane Fuyou, Assassin Midoriya Inko, Assassin Midoriya Izuku, Assassin Shihouin Yoruchi, Assassin Urahara Kisuke, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Todoroki Shouto, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Good Parent Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo_Oga/pseuds/Ichigo_Oga
Summary: When you have a clan full of Assassins supporting your dream of being a Hero, being born quirkless is a very minor setback. Not to mention the five mentors who might as well make All Might look like a child. Ignoring the society that looks down on you is made much easier when you have your significant other beside you.Midoriya Izuku despite being born quirkless has everything one can ever want. No one can stop him from being a Hero, not even his childhood friend-turned-bully.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything you need to know about Eiri and Izuku.  
Relationship between Izuku and Eiri.  
The past and the present.  
The first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've input pictures so that you all properly know the various characters that are NOT part of MHA.

Deku suddenly started changing. It was at an unnoticeable pace but he changed nonetheless. Katsumi didn’t know what brought this on but Deku slowly stopped calling her _Kacchan_ since the second grade and called her _Bakugo_. He still shook in fear of her whenever she blew a fuse but soon that stopped around the fourth grade, coincidentally around the same time he started ignoring her and _she_ came. Apparently Deku knew _her_ and always stuck to _her_. _She _herself never left Deku out of her sight neither did he leave her out of his sight for more than a minute.

_Eiri Akabane_. That was the name of the bitch that took Deku away from her. The reason Deku stopped following her around.

Eiri was taller than Deku by a few inches as she had to incline her head down at Deku to meet his eyes. But Katsumi had to admit, Eiri was fucking beautiful. She was thin but fit with beautifully long legs, had scarlet hair that drew your eyes to it fashioned in a side ponytail with a sideways braid horizontally going underneath it to the back of her head and crimson eyes that _never _failed to freeze her when they burned with cold fury. She had pearl white skin that made even Katsumi’s mother- who looked eternally youthful with her quirk- jealous and Inko Midoriya was the _only _one Mistuki Bakugou was ever jealous of when it came to a contest of beauty. Katsumi and her mother often wondered how Eiri was so beautiful.

**Eiri Akabane (15)**

The answer came in the form of Fuyou Akabane during a parents-teacher meeting and Katsumi’s mother _cried_. Fuyou Akabane had pure white hair secured with a hairpin, which looked very out of place in contrast to her appearance that gave off an impression of terminal illness. Her eyes unlike Eiri’s crimson ones were blood red. She wore a ruby kimono with golden linings and orange floral pattern. If Eiri Akabane was an A_ngel_ of _death_ then Fuyou Akabane was a _Goddess_ of _death_. Her other worldly beauty made every single woman in her vicinity question their sexuality, which was made worse by her serene smile and soft yet elegant voice.

**Fuyou Akabane**

Eiri unlike her mother came across as uncaring and detached, most of the time wearing a calm and bored expression. That didn’t stop other girls from approaching her and try being her friends. Eiri was fine being friends- after Deku’s persuasion- with them but when one of the girls called her out for hanging out with _useless Deku_, the entire school felt her _bloodlust_, which skyrocketed several times when she was told that it was Katsumi that named Izuku _Deku_.

Eiri since the beginning had always hated Katsumi- she honestly gave her the chills- and revealing that it was her that named Izuku _Deku_ nearly costed her life- by being ripped to shreds by talons replacing Eiri’s fingers- only saved by Deku himself telling her that she wasn’t worth it. Katsumi never looked at Eiri funny since then.

Eiri was quite scary at first, as she didn't hesitate to threaten people she found annoying and disrespectful to Deku. However, she always showed a different side- genuine side- to Deku.

Around the end of third grade- before Eiri showed up- the Bakugo family were told by an extremely furious Inko Midoriya about Katsumi’s behavior and since then the two families were in odds. Whenever Mitsuki would try to talk with Inko, all she would get was a deathly cold glare that reminded Mitsuki of their younger days when Inko would _snap_. Inko however had given them a heart attack when she called Fuyou Akabane ‘Fuu-nee-sama’.

Mitsuki was surprised as fuck. How come she never knew Inko had connections with the Akabane family? They were best friends for crying out loud!

The Akabane family were filthy rich and were very traditional- unlike Inko who was laidback and free, living in a small apartment with her beloved husband and son- always moving around in kimonos or yukatas. The family had one thing in common. The color Red and its other shades: crimson, ruby, scarlet and vermillion.

Inko admitted to being _related _with Fuyou and Mitsuki had never felt betrayed. The two had known each other since high school and went to the same University, they never kept secrets from each other! And it didn’t make sense that Inko was Fuyou’s younger cousin considering Inko’s maiden name was _Akatani_, and that’s when it clicked. _Aka_bane and _Aka_tani, both had _Aka_ as in _Red _in them. _Red Feather _and _Red Valley_. Inko and Fuyou were cousins with the latter being the older one.

But even then it didn’t make sense because Inko was all _green_ dammit! There was nothing red about her!

It was after seeing Mitsuki’s look of betrayal and later hearing her cry that night that made Katsumi realize her mistake. If she hadn’t hated Deku for being served with the wrong hand- for being born quirkless- this never would’ve happened. The Bakugo and Midoriya family wouldn’t have had a fall out and her mother wouldn’t lose her _only _friend and that, again hit her like a truck.

Deku was her only true friend while all the others were _leeches_.

Since that night onward, Mitsuki was calm and collected, not impulsive or loud and Katsumi _hated_ it. She wouldn’t even scold her, yell at her like she used to and this kept going on and on for years before Katsumi snapped and fought with her mother- shedding tears and screaming curses at the top of her burning lungs- eventually succeeding in bringing her back to being loud, impulsive and short tempered.

Katsumi wouldn’t admit it but she was happy that her mother was back. That was the successful healing of one of her wounds and as for the other… it’d remain as a scar for the rest of the eternity. Her pride wouldn’t allow it to heal and being a creature of pride, she went along with whatever her pride desired and never mended her relation with Deku.

But she will admit, she never expected Deku of all people to save her from the slime villain.

“I’m not saving _you_. I’m only saving a _civilian_ that heroes are unable to save.”

Deku’s cold reply to her unasked question shattered what remained of her heart leaving her numb and cold, unaware of the world as Deku _obliterated_ the slime villain with a _single punch_ and saved the day.

Once again she was proven that she wasn’t as invincible as she thought. That and she doesn’t have any friends.

_Ahh… so this is karma huh…?_

* * *

“You guys are all third years now.” The teacher said shutting the door of the classroom. He slammed a stack of papers and continued, “It’s time to think seriously about your future!” The class grumbled in annoyance. He picked up a paper from the stack and frowned. “I _would_ hand out these future career forms but…” he grinned and threw the entire stack of paper into the air and spun around exclaiming, “I assume you all gonna be heroes!” The class roared in excitement this time each showing off their quirks except for two.

Izuku sighed. _Why did the school take him as a teacher again? _He internally moaned thinking about the _sooooo_ many things he and Eiri could’ve discussed mentally. Sometime ago he had developed a spell with Eiri to specifically piss off Bakugo- because she always glares at them!- though they no longer used it now because they can mentally talk with each other simply from the minor twitches in their body languages and facial expressions. _It was fun watching Bakugo try to decode our mental conversation though. _Too bad Eiri was in a different class this year or else the two of them would’ve had so much fun.

“Hey teach!” Izuku was pulled out of his thoughts by Bakugo yelling at the teacher. She was sitting with her legs crossed over each other on the table grinning like an ape.

_No scratch that, an ape grins better than her._

“Don’t lump me in with these losers!” Bakugo haughtily said making Izuku roll his eyes. “As if I have anything like their shitass quirk. Heh.” Her taunt got a rise out of the class.

“Get over yourself Katsumi!” The whole class yelled together impressing Izuku.

_Hoh? Now they have the guts to stand up against her?_

“Shut up! Extras should act like extras!” The entire class flinched at her outburst.

_Nevermind._

“Ah, Bakugou…” the teacher said pulling out a specific paper. “…you of course must be aiming for U.A High.” He said causing chatter to break out while he rearranged the stack regretting throwing the entirety of it.

“That national school?!” A girl gasped. “The cut off score this year is 79 right?!”

“I hear they barely accept anyone!” Another boy added in making Izuku roll his eyes.

_What a bunch of idiots._ Even if most students didn’t do well, the top 36 and the four recommendation students _will _get in. Anyone unlucky to be in 1-A has high risk of expulsion thanks to the merciless homeroom teacher Aizawa Shouta.

“Ah stupid chattering of extras!” Bakugo said jumping on top of her table not minding the fact that she just flashed Izuku. Izuku knew she did it on purpose to see his reaction- and have an excuse to use her quirk on him- so he didn’t even look up from his mobile when she glanced at him. He heard her growl and let a visible smirk adorn his face. Bakugo clicked her tongue and continued. “I aced the mock exam! I’m the only one with the right stuff for U.A!” She was lucky she was wearing spats or else the guy on his right trying to see under her skirt would’ve gotten a good view of her panties. And an explosion later on. “I’ll even surpass All Might out there and become the best hero out there!” Bakugo unaware of the classroom’s door opening continued, “Not to mention I’ll be the richest people in the world!”

“Then you’ll simply end up becoming a fraud.” Bakugo froze at the voice of their Modern Japanese language teacher. The teacher was a young woman a bit more than 20 years old with straight long black hair that reached down to her waist with grey eyes and a curvy body wearing a knee length white jacket similar to a lab coat, a black vest, and black pants with a brown belt. Underneath her vest was a dress shirt and a loosely worn long tie. She had a scowl fixed on her face and had four chalks in between her fingers.

**Shizuka Hiratsuka**

Their teacher and Bakugo gulped. “Hi-Hi-Hiratsuka-sensei?!” The class followed by their homeroom teacher exclaimed in fear. “Wh-What are you doing here?!” Their teacher asked only for his head to snap back as a chalk hit his forehead square in the center with a resounding crack. “Ow!”

Without missing a beat Hiratsuka-sensei shot another at Bakugo with her dodging it as she ducked only to be hit by two other in the face.

“OW! WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN!” Bakugo screeched standing up with two spots on her face as sparks formed between her hands.

“SHUT IT BRAT!” Hiratsuka-sensei roared making even Izuku flinch. “Your voice can be heard from my office!” Hiratsuka-sensei was also the school’s student counsellor and her office was located directly below their class. She was the only person Bakugo respected in the school as the entire school, principal included feared her wrath.

“…ow… can’t believe it hurts so much…” their teacher groaned standing up rubbing his forehead.

Hiratsuka-sensei rounded on the man making him flinch. “If you don’t control this pack of monkeys properly…” an ominous aura covered her body extended to form a skull behind her. “…I’ll throw you to the hounds!” with that she slammed the door shut and stomped away leaving complete silence in the class. 

After a moment a brave boy said, “It’s no wonder she’s still single.” A split second later he yelped as a chalk shot through the floor and hit him in the nuts. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped forward on the table.

“Ohhhhhhhh!” Every boy winced saluting their fallen comrade.

“Class rep, distribute these among the class if you would.” The teacher said still rubbing his forehead. “Damn woman…”

The class rep, a normal boy with an emitter quirk distributed the papers and once he came upon Izuku’s table, he checked the paper and laughed giving it to Izuku and moved on.

“Keep on dreaming Midoriya! You can never get into U.A without a quirk!” The class rep laughed making others laugh.

“Huh?! Midoriya! NO way!”

“Good grades won’t get you into the Heroics Midoriya!”

Izuku sighed and Katsumi froze before a snarl formed on her face. She turned around, an explosion already forming in her hand. Izuku noticed it and looked at the teacher who simply looked on amused already forgetting what Hiratsuka-sensei said.

“Seki.” Izuku whispered just as the hand was about to land on his table forming an invisible wall. The exploding hand touched the wall and was immediately redirected to Izuku’s right. As a result the boy from earlier that tried to peek up at Bakugo’s panties was hit with the explosion full force in the face sending him flying across the room with a burnt face.

The entire class gasped and froze, the teacher looked like a fish slapped him and Bakugo looked at her hand in her betrayal.

“Well that’s new.” Izuku dryly said cutting the silence with his disinterested, cold, emotionless voice not at all bothered by the fact that a classmate was sent flying away with an explosion meant for him. “Redirected Explosion? Nice.” Izuku praised. “Guess you saw him look up at your panties huh?” That got Bakugo to look up at his stoic mask of cold indifference and then snapped her head at the injured form of her accidental victim.

The girls that looked worried for the boy reeled back with a disgusted face. “Pervert!”

“You bastard!” Bakugo stomped over to the boy and picked him up by the collar. “I’ll fucki-!”

“BAKUGO! TO THE PRINCIPAL! NOW!” Their teacher hollered freezing her on spot. “And you three! Get him to the infirmary now!” The three boys picked the injured boy up and carried him to the infirmary ignoring the frozen Bakugo. Footsteps resounded on the hallway and a _furious _Hiratsuka-sensei appeared on the doorway. Everyone froze.

She took a look at the boys walking away with the injured and now crying form of their classmate and another look at Bakugo frozen mid-lounge. She grabbed Bakugo by the arm and pulled her away. “You’re coming with me.” No one noticed the red haired girl entering the room. 

“What happened?” Eiri asked from behind him. She slipped into Izuku’s classroom from her own and leaned against the wall behind him.

“Bakugo. Explosion. Seki.” Izuku said looking at Eiri over his shoulder making her shake her head in amusement. Eiri was still taller than him and managed to keep thin and fit body structure. She was 5’7” and he was 5’5”. He on the other hand was lean- slightly bulky- and muscular but appeared as scrawny to others underneath his baggy school uniform.

Eiri despite being flat chested, had the perfect curves. Narrow waist, wide hips, long and slim legs. Her scarlet hair was styled in the same fashion, a sideways ponytail and a horizontal braid going from the front to the back of her head directly under the ponytail. Her crimson eyes that shone like the setting sun clashed against his vibrant emerald green eyes. She unlike the other girls looked sexy in the ugly middle school uniform in Izuku’s honest opinion and appeared like that in many of his dreams.

Eiri Akabane, 14 years old was Izuku’s cousin, childhood friend, his love interest and the best of all? Feelings mutual.

Izuku blinked and saw Eiri inquisitively looking at him “What?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Izuku smirked and licked his lips. He leaned up and whispered, “Just admiring how _sexy_ you’re looking.” He took great satisfaction in making her blush but winced as she punched him in the gut swiftly.

“Pervert.” She muttered turning around hiding her smile and walked away swaying her hips completely unnoticed by everyone but Izuku.

Izuku gulped adjusting his pants and muttered shaking his head, “Damn woman…”

* * *

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Izuku groaned. Several meters away was the slime villain he dealt with earlier holding Katsumi fucking Bakugo hostage. _Of course it had to be her! Did All Might drop it or what?_

Once Izuku and Eiri left school and took their usual way home through the underpass, the slime villain had attacked them. Well at least attempted to until it was splattered all over the tunnel all of sudden by pressurized wind. The two had found two empty bottles- how convenient- and collected the knocked out slime villain into it and tightly closed the cap just in time for All Might to pop out of the same manhole the slime villain came out of.

Thanks to years of training, he was able to hide his excitement under a cool mask of indifference and handed the bottles to an apologetic All Might who signed their notebooks before leaping away to the police station. Once he was sure no one other than Eiri was around, he threw his arms up and screeched in excitement and giddiness. His vibrant emerald eyes shone and the smile threatened to split his face as he started fanboying looking like a child high on sugar.

By the time he was done, he confusedly looked at Eiri who was red in the face and spasmed every now and then. Then he realized that she was trying but failing to hide her laughter. She gave up and fell to the ground rolling on it as she laughed at his face that matched her hair. And to add salt to the injury, she had taken several photos and a complete one minute video of him fanboying over All Might and sent it to their families and mentors.

After that the two of them slipped back into their mask of cold indifference and returned home. The two of them then had snacks and changed into jerseys before leaving the house with a list of things to buy. And once they were done buying them, they finally came across the scene of Bakugo taken hostage by the slime villain exploding everything.

And the heroes were freaking out over not having a suitable quirk to deal with the situation.

Eiri seeing his discomfort nudged him and took the bag from his hand. She jerked her head towards Bakugo and silently told him to go. Izuku silently thanked her and _vanished_ before reappearing before the slime villain startling it and its hostage.

“YOU!” The slime villain roared at Izuku.

Izuku nodded. “Me.” He glanced at Bakugo and saw fear, despair and hopelessness in her eyes. Then came shock upon seeing him. He paid her no mind as he looked at the tentacle swinging at him.

“FOUND YOU! Now die brat!” The slime villain roared swinging the tentacle at him.

Izuku only raised his arm and said, “Seki.” Bakugo saw a small blue sphere of energy form at his wrist and was shocked when the tentacle bounced off of it rather violently causing it to hit the villain’s eyes stunning it giving her space to breathe.

“DEKU?! WHAT THE FUCK A-!”

“Shut up.” Izuku coldly said as he pulled her out of the slime villain without an effort and glared at her. “I’m not saving _you_. I’m only saving a _civilian_ that heroes are unable to save.” He saw something break inside her but paid it no mind. _She is not my business. _He held her now shocked and limp body underneath his arms and pulled back his fist, the air around it distorting as he did so.

“YOU!” The villain screeched forming a large tentacle and swung at him. “STOP INTERF-!”

“Ikkotsu.” Izuku didn’t let it finish and punched it. The villain didn’t get the chance to retaliate before it was again splattered against the buildings. Even the fire around him was snuffed out clearing the smoke and the clouds above him. Silence reigned the entire place before it started raining shocking everyone.

“WOAH! DID YOU SEE THAT?!”

“BARELY! BUT YEAH I DID!”

“HIS PUNCH CHANGED THE WEATHER!”

“THAT KID IS LIKE ALL MIGHT!”

More and more compliments kept coming. Izuku paid them no mind and gently lowered Bakugo down who still was shocked to say anything. His job done, he vanished and appeared by Eiri’s side. He took the bags from her and together left the place returning home unaware of the shocked blue on black eyes.

“12 seconds. Yoruichi wouldn’t be pleased.” Eiri said making Izuku sigh.

“Great. More training.” Izuku deadpanned.

Back at the scene, medics appeared and the heroes and police successfully apprehended the villain. The heroes praised a numb Bakugo for hanging on and searched for the green haired boy who saved her. Among the smoke and fire, the heroes were unable to get a proper look at him as the whole thing happened too fast for them. They only caught a glimpse of his green hair and nothing else.

And Bakugo didn’t utter a word.

* * *

Toshinori Yagi felt like a failure. He was too careless when he took off. He let his time limit get to him and made the silly mistake of putting the bottles containing the slime villain in his _oversized _pockets instead of carrying them in his hands and ended up dropping them off somewhere. He only realized his mistake once he landed in front of the police station patting his pockets and just as he was about to head off on a search, an explosion set off close by. He rushed to the scene and found a young blonde girl in middle school uniform being the hostage of the slime villain.

Toshinori’s eyes widened in shock and winced coughing up blood as the scar on his body pulsed sending a jolt of pain across his body. Realizing his uselessness, he closed his eyes and bit his lip. _I’m sorry young one! I’m sorry I’m so pathetic!_

“WHERE ARE THEY?!” The slime villain screeched confusing Toshinori. “I’LL KILL THOSE BRATS!” Toshinori then hid in an alley when he noticed the boy and girl from earlier in jerseys holding grocery bags. Then he realized that the slime villain probably meant by those two kids from earlier and gasped in surprise as the boy handed his bag to the girl and _vanished_ leaving a blurry afterimage.

“YOU!” Toshinori’s head snapped toward the villain and saw the boy lazily standing in front of it. “FOUND YOU! Now die brat!” His eyes widened in horror as the villain swung a tentacle at the boy. His jaw fell as the tentacle simply bounced off of the boy’s wrist and hit its eye instead stunning it for enough time to pull the girl out. The two of them seemed to know each other as he saw the boy scolding (?) the girl before holding her under his arm. He squinted his eyes as he noticed the air distort around the boy’s fist before he _punched_.

Toshinori almost fell on his ass when the punch obliterated the villain splattering it against the buildings. _That was the same as my Detroit Smash!_ He realized as the fire snuffed out and smoke along with the clouds above clear out that the boy was _strong_. Toshinori was then dumbfounded when it started raining.

“WOAH! DID YOU SEE THAT?!”

“BARELY! BUT YEAH I DID!”

“HIS PUNCH CHANGED THE WEATHER!”

“THAT KID IS LIKE ALL MIGHT!”

Toshinori looked at the girl who was impatiently tapping her foot with crossed arms. She didn’t even seem fazed as the boy popped out of thin air beside her and simply handed him his bag.

“12 seconds. Yoruichi wouldn’t be pleased.” The girl said making the boy sigh.

“Great. More training.” The boy deadpanned.

Toshinori just stood there dumbly watching the retreating backs of the two teens until they were no longer there. He ran his hand down his face and sighed.

_Wonder if the kid is aiming for U.A. He’d make a great hero with that quirk of his._ Toshinori paused. _Wait a second. _What_ is his quirk?_ The boy moved faster than he could ever do- he could say because he didn’t see the boy move at all before vanishing leaving an afterimage- and punched the villain with strength close to his. The slime tentacle bounced off of his skin too. _For him to have multiple quirks… could he be _his_ son?_ Toshinori shook his head. _NO! I can’t just suspect him of something out of nowhere like that!_ If he was _his _son, then why did he rescue the girl? Why did he defeat the villain? It just didn’t add up. _I need to talk with Naomasa._ Surely he can slap some sense into him right?

* * *

Akabane. The name belongs to a clan with a long line of _Assassins_. The Akabane Clan has been into existence for more than 300 years. The clan taught children from the young age of five in the ways of an assassin. By the age of 12, they become full-fledged assassins and go on their first mission with an experienced member of the clan. Should they succeed, they get the chance to go for more assassinations and by the age of 15, they are allowed to take missions outside the country as well. Should they fail, they will have to learn from the _beginning_.

The Akabane family _only _assassinated those that planned to harm the world and criminals that were too slippery for the police.

This tradition kept on continuing even after the emergence of quirks followed by the heroes and villains. Ever since hero schools opened up, two out of 20 wished to be heroes. They were allowed to be heroes but that isn’t to say they won’t be trained assassins. Becoming an assassin is a must in the clan regardless of whether they become a full-fledged assassin or not.

In the 300 years of their existence, thousands of professional assassins were made, out of which only a handful few managed to leave a mark. Two of them being Inko Akabane (currently Midoriya; Akatani as disguise) and Fuyou Akabane.

Inko Akabane and Fuyou Akabane had been professional assassins by the age of 13 unlike others who become professionals by 15. Fuyou was the head of the Clan and the most cunning, deadliest, kindest and fastest assassin in the records followed closely by her younger cousin Inko. Inko stopped being an assassin shortly after becoming pregnant with Izuku and Fuyou being the loving elder cousin allowed her to retire from her job as an assassin albeit with a mix of fondness and sadness. Both of them had been pregnant around the same time and had given birth to Izuku and Eiri with a gap of one month. Eiri was born on 15th June while Izuku was born on 15th July.

So of course being the off springs of Inko and Fuyou naturally meant for them to be the _very best_ and it’s not like they had any choice other than becoming the best, after all they were being trained by their respective mothers.

* * *

Izuku first learnt of his mother’s origins at the age of seven. A year since he started learning _Hakuda_ from Yoruichi Shihoin and _Zanjutsu_ from Kisuke Urahara. They were both close friends of Hisashi and both coincidentally turned out to be former assassins.

Kisuke was a tall, lean man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was messy and light-blond almost pale, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he had chin stubble. He wore a dark green shihakusho without an undershirt. Over this, he wore a black haori, which sported a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. Urahara carried a fan, which he occasionally used to hide his face. He usually wore geta sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat which usually shadowed his eyes.

Yoruichi Shihōin was a slender and well-endowed woman. She had dark skin, golden irises, and purplish violet hair. Her hair was waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. Her standard attire consisted of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist,[[5]](https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Yoruichi_Shih%C5%8Din#cite_note-4) and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes.

**Kisuke Urahara Yoruichi Shihoin**

Inko had expected her son to fear her, hate her for taking so many lives- even if the lives were of criminal war lords- but what she didn’t expect was to be lovingly hugged by her son.

“It’s okay mom!” Izuku had said looking straight into her jade green eyes. “You stopped being one when you had me and showered me with lots of love like any mother would!” he kissed her on the cheek and tightened the hug. “And even if you did continue being an assin-” Hisashi snorted on the sidelines. “-I will still love you! I can never hate you!”

“Oh Izuku!” Inko cried and wrapped Izuku up in a hug while Hisashi took a commemorative photo of the crying duo from the sidelines.

Hisashi, while not a professional assassin, was trained by Inko because being related to her was bound to bring danger to him. Not wanting to worry her and fear for his life, he agreed to learn but refused to kill. Inko agreed and happily taught him.

What came out of Izuku’s mouth nearly gave them a heart attack until he completed his sentence.

“I want to be an assassin too!” he had said with determination. “I won’t kill because heroes don’t kill and I want to be a hero!”

“Then why learn the ways of an assassin when you can be a hero through the means you have now?” Inko had asked despite knowing the answer.

“So I can get the drop on the villains and be done with them quickly!” Izuku answered. “I don’t want to cause damage like Endeavor and All Might but I want to be a hero who harms no one!”

Inko and Hisashi were surprised to say the least. Kids Izuku’s age always want to be flashy and popular heroes like All Might and Endeavor but Izuku… he wanted to be his own hero and that made them proud.

Hearing this, Yoruichi and Kisuke trained Izuku harder and a year later was introduced to _Kido_. Izuku’s _reiryoku _reserve was _huge _and Kisuke had always wanted to enlarge it. Izuku was then introduced to two _Kido _masters: Tessai Tsukabishi and Hachigen Ushouda. And once he had started learning from them, the adults realized Izuku was a prodigy in it and thus introduced him to _Hoho_.

**Tessai Tsukabishi (Left) and Hachigen Ushoda (Right)**

Although frustrating, it was fun playing tag with Yoruichi using _Kido _and _Hoho_. This way he had fun and Yoruichi being the sly cat, had also taken this as a chance to teach him several assassination techniques. Kisuke also started teaching him the deadlier techniques of _Zanjutsu_ throwing his own tidbits of assassination lessons.

Tessai taught him how to make proper use of his _reiatsu_ and mute it while Hachi taught him how to be creative with it. 

After the whole fiasco with the Bakugo family, Inko had taken Izuku to meet with the rest of the Akabane Clan after their third grade ended and introduced him to Eiri and her siblings. Izuku hit it off well with them and soon their topics changed from heroes to assassination. After hearing the training Eiri and the others were going through, he stepped up to his mom in front of his aunt Fuyou and asked her to start teaching him in the ways of the assassins.

Inko being put on the spotlight agreed to teach him but wouldn’t let him kill anyone. Izuku then revealed that Kisuke and Yoruichi had been teaching him their own tricks shocking Inko _and _aunt Fuyou.

According to her, “Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara are _Legendary Assassins_. To be taught by them meant the greatest of honors.” She then wanted to test him and had him spar against Eiri.

Eiri was _fast _for someone her age and Inko admitted that Eiri would make a fine successor. Too bad she wanted to be a hero and her quirk too seemed suitable for hero work.

Eiri had almost killed him. He was grateful that he had learnt _Shunpo_ (an application of_ Hoho_) or else he would’ve been dead. Eiri managed to nick him several times with her sword but that all changed when Izuku started applying Yoruichi and Kisuke’s lessons. It was over in the blink of an eye. Surprisingly Eiri was mature enough to accept a defeat and promised to be better in the future to defeat him next time.

When it was time for Izuku and Inko to return, surprisingly Eiri tagged along. Fuyou had taught her everything she needed to know for someone not targeting to be an assassin and wanted Eiri to explore the world and believed that if Eiri lived a modest lifestyle like Inko and Izuku, she would be a humble person and a great hero in the future. Inko also agreed to take Eiri under her wings and raise her as her own daughter _and _a hero the Akabane Clan can be proud of.

Yoruichi, Kisuke, Tessai and Hachi had all taken a liking to Eiri and agreed to train her just like they would keep on training Izuku. Turned out Eiri also had reserves of _reiryoku _like Izuku but not large enough to learn _Kido_. So she settled for _Hoho _and _Hakuda_.

When Eiri had transferred into Izuku’s school and saw Bakugo she knew she would hate the girl.

Upon Fuyou’s persuasion, the Midoriyas moved to a small Japanese style mansion with the necessary maids and butlers, much to Inko’s annoyance but decided to roll with it. It was a good thing they moved in as there was a training room where Izuku and Eiri would spend their time together in once they were done with their studies.

A year later, Eiri’s father died leaving her numb to the world around her. She stayed in a slump for quite some time but Izuku managed to pull her out of it but even then she didn’t completely recover, she simply suppressed her sadness and moved on with a smile. To Izuku, that was enough and things returned to normal.

When Izuku was twelve, he accompanied his father on a trip to Germany where he met Juha Bach, an old man who was looking for a student to pass his teachings to. Since Izuku and his father would be staying in Germany for two weeks, he agreed to be the old man’s pupil and he was grateful that he did. Otherwise he wouldn’t have learnt _Blut _techniques and manipulating _reishi_ to form weapons and anything he wanted to.

Juha Bach is a tall old man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He had long grayed black hair, which reached to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He had well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache, but was otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consisted of a white, double-breasted trench coat with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wore a tattered, ankle-length maroon-black cloak, which had a red ribbon near the neck and was fastened to the left with a single large button.

**Juha Bach (Just older with grey hair) **

On the day of his departure, the old man had given him a book that held knowledge on every techniques that he knew and a five pointed silver cross. Izuku promised to make good use of all the technique and become a hero Juha Bach would be proud of. 

Once Izuku had shown Kisuke the book, he looked like a child receiving his Christmas gift and had taken the book from him to research for a few days and by the end of the week, Kisuke was up and ready to teach Izuku everything. While Kisuke was unable to do everything the book had knowledge on, that didn’t mean he didn’t understand the mechanisms. The man was a scientist after all. Things only had gotten harder from then on and finally became easier once the third year of middle school started.

Yoruichi had also taught them how to transform into a cat and when they succeeded to turn into _kittens_ Yoruichi had smothered them with all her love shedding tears of joy and kept on repeating about how proud she was of them.

Izuku had turned into a black kitten with emerald green eyes and highlights while Eiri had turned into a scarlet red kitten with golden eyes and highlights much to everyone’s confusion, but no one paid enough mind to it.

One winter night during their middle school second year, Izuku had comforted Eiri about her father’s death three years ago. That night she let everything out, every pent up frustrations, and emotions on Izuku and he accepted them all, embraced her and promised to never leave her side. He sealed the promise with a kiss to the lips shocking Eiri and himself but Eiri reciprocated it making Izuku pass out. Soon after that they had gotten closer, much closer than cousins should ever be- they kissed each other _on the lips _for crying out loud!- and everyone seemed to have welcomed it. They had been shipping the two for a while after all.

Kisuke and Inko had won the bet of who would make the first move. Everyone placed their bets on Eiri while Kisuke (blindly) and Inko (fully confident) placed their bet on Izuku. Their smug satisfaction lasted for an entire month and Fuyou herself was delighted upon hearing the news. Which meant there would be pure-blood descendants to the clan in the future.

Things again got tough once summer vacation of their last year at middle school started after the slime villain incident. Bakugo was suspended for a week for severely injuring a classmate- the boy was said take an entire week to recover- leaving a burn scar on his face.

“You want to up the ante of your training?” Kisuke asked.

Izuku and Eiri nodded. “Yeah, the entrance exam is in a few months and we’d like to learn the rest of what you have left to teach us.”

“So you wanna bomb the entrance exam of U.A?” Yoruichi asked in her cat form. Izuku and Eiri had earlier followed her example and transformed into kittens before snuggling against her.

“Hmm.” Izuku nodded his kitten head.

Yoruichi traded glances with Kisuke and came to an agreement.

“All right.” Yoruichi said stretching. “You two have to catch me using everything you two know.” She then grinned as the two were about to transform back into their human forms. “In your kitten forms.”

It was then when Yoruichi set off cackling like crazy that Izuku and Eiri realized the hell they would be in for the next month and a half.

“You should’ve backed out when you had the chance Midoriya-san, Akabane-san.” Kisuke said waving his fan.

“HELL NO!” Eiri and Izuku yelled before giving chase.

* * *

“Wow.” Izuku said looking at the building of U.A with Eiri nodding beside him. “Looks grander than I thought it would.”

Izuku and Eiri paused at the gates to admire the H shaped building of U.A where he was sure he’d be attending classes in.

“Move outta the way Deku! Red Bitch!” The two of them turned around and saw the angry Pomeranian stomping her way towards them.

They stood still and Eiri replied, “Instead of telling others to move out of your way, try to move around them.”

Bakugo growled and was about to shove her with her shoulder, Eiri gladly lead her into a false sense of security and let Bakugo make contact with her. Just as their shoulders touched, Eiri shifted and let nature do its job. Bakugo tripped and crashed face first on the ground.

Eiri huffed and Izuku snickered before pulling Bakugo to her feet and left her shocked in her place.

“Good one Eiri!” Izuku snickered as he and a smug Eiri took their seats in the examination hall for the written exam. A few minutes later a stoic Bakugo entered the room and took her seat behind them. Izuku and Eiri shrugged and waited for the invigilator to come. Soon a hobo with grey scarf walked in and distributed the exam papers.

Izuku was vibrating in his seat as he recognized the hobo. The hobo passed him his exam sheet and tiredly asked, “Is something wrong kid? You’re shaking.” The hobo was surprised to see the look of recognition and awe in Izuku’s eyes.

“You’re the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead! An underground hero with the highest capture rate among all heroes!”

The hobo, now identified as Eraserhead raised an eyebrow in amusement and kept on passing the exam sheets ignoring the looks the others were giving them. “What’s your name kid?” He asked looking Izuku in the eye and saw nothing but fierce determination, strong will, _power_ and cunning intelligence. And deeper underneath those he saw the suppressed cold fury and pitied the villain that pissed him off.

Izuku brightened up and stood ramrod straight and answered, “Izuku Midoriya, sir!”

Eraserhead nodded. “Sit down. The exam has already started.” He took great amusement in seeing the shock in everyone’s eyes before soon sounds of paper rustling was heard. He hid his smile under his capture gear as Izuku sat down and regained his composure putting on a cold mask of indifference and started writing.

Eraserhead walked back to the front and sat down on his chair keeping an eye on everyone. Thirty minutes later Izuku, followed by Eiri came up to him and handed the papers exuding confidence surprising everyone. He took the papers and said, “We have a cafeteria here. You can go there or go directly to the orientation hall.” Erasurehead took a glance at their papers and grinned. _They are getting in like it or not Nezu._

“Thank you Eraserhead, sir!” Izuku replied and bowed with Eiri following his example.

Eraserhead nodded and placed the two exam papers on the table. He took another glance at the duo and furrowed his eyebrows. _The way they walked, especially the red haired girl, gives the impression that they are…_ His eyes widened and he quickly took a look at the paper of the red haired girl. _Eiri Akabane?! What’s an assassin doing here?!_

* * *

Izuku stretched as he waited for Present Mic to start the exam. While keeping a cool exterior, he let his eyes sweep over everyone in a way no one would notice, not even the Ingenium lookalike who was trying to find someone faulty. Izuku snorted. _No one can find me unless I want them to._

There was a nervous looking chubby cheeked brunette, the Ingenium lookalike, a girl with earphone jacks and a pink skinned girl that stood out to him.

“START!” Present Mic yelled prompting Izuku to vanish and reappear before a bunch of three pointers and two pointers. “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! REAL LIFE VILLAINS WON’T WAIT FOR YOU!”

Izuku snorted as he vanished and appeared before a two pointer, the previous ones left destroyed. _They won’t survive if they keep waiting for countdowns._ A streak of lightning shot out of his index finger destroying the two pointer’s head. _That makes 12 points in three seconds. _Izuku vanished and reappeared again on top a three pointer and punched its head into its body. _15._

From the corner of his eyes he saw the Ingenium lookalike kick a two pointers head off. _About ten seconds has passed. 590 seconds more left._ He made haste and rapidly started taking down robots left and right with punches, kicks and lighting. Five minutes later he blasted another three pointer away with an arrow and observed his surroundings. _290 seconds left and 73 points taken. That makes 14.13 points per minute. Need to crank it up. _Two more minutes later with a secure score of 94 he stopped above a building and looked down searching for those that needed help. With a soft swish he vanished and reappeared behind the earphone jack girl. He slapped the one pointer away from her and moved on before she could notice him. Using the remaining time he helped the rest of the examinees.

“ONE MINUTE LEFT!” Present Mic yelled and the ground started shaking. Buildings fell as a large robot stood up and glared down at everyone with its eight eyes. Soon screams and yells of fear was heard as the examinees all rushed towards the exit.

“THIS IS OVERKILL!” one of the examinees shouted as he ran pushing everyone out of his way.

Izuku internally scowled. _This isn’t overkill you fool! This is another test to see who has the heroic spirit! _He swept his eyes over the place from the sky standing on a reishi platform searched for the injured.

“OW!” Hearing the yelp he looked down to see the chubby cheeked gravity brunette being stuck under a piece of rubble. Unfortunately she was just two meters away from being crushed by the zero pointer.

“Tch.” Izuku clicked his tongue and vanished, reappearing above the zero pointer. He pointed his right hand at the robot supported by the left and chanted, “Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring.” An orb of yellow lightning formed on his palm shining brightly gaining the zero pointer’s attention. “Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" He took a breath and yelled, “Hado #63. Raikouhou!” The zero pointer was then consumed by a large pillar of yellow lightning scorching the ground below.

Izuku landed on the ground beside the brunette and easily lifted the slab of concrete without harming her. “Are you hurt?” He asked.

“Ye-Yes! My ankle might be sprained.” The brunette said wincing as she tried to move.

“Hold still.” Izuku commanded placing his hands slightly above her ankle and emitted green light.

Gasps rang out as the smoke cleared out and where the zero pointer stood now remained only ashes.

“Holy shit!”

“He turned that huge robot to ashes!”

“Wait! Wait! Wait! Where did he come from?!”

“Yeah! We never saw him!”

“Does it matter? He did the impossible!”

“TIME’S UP!” Present Mic yelled shutting everyone up.

Izuku on the other hand ignored them and healed the brunette’s ankle. “There you go. You’ll be fine now.” He stood up and dusted his hands. “See ya.” He vanished leaving the brunette awestruck with stars in her eyes.

“…he’s so cool…!”

“Who’s so cool dearie?” The brunette yelped not expecting the old lady in nurse outfit to sneak up on her. “Anyway are you hurt anywhere?”

The brunette shook her head and said, “N-No! That cool boy from earlier healed my sprained ankle.”

“Oh? A healer?” The old lady asked giving the brunette some gummy bears.

The brunette happily accepted them and nodded. “He also destroyed the zero pointer!”

The old lady nodded and patted her on the head before moving on to the others.

* * *

** _Earlier with the spectators…_ **

“Such a wide battlefield and limited time is bound to bring the best out of them.” A squeaky voice commented at the head of every other spectators.

“There are those who can assess the situation in an instant.” A male voice said as one of the screens showed a six armed boy standing on top of a building doing recon. “Intelligence Gatherers.”

“Those who will never be late to the party.” Another male voice said as another screen showed the Ingenium lookalike destroying a two pointer. “Mobility Experts.”

“Those who can cope with any situations.” Another screen showed Izuku destroying a three pointer with a streak of lightning after rescuing a midget with purple balls for hair. “Decision Makers.”

“And then there’s the natural born warriors.” A sultry female voice said looking at the two screens showing Bakugo exploding robot after robot and Eiri cleanly slicing through all robots in her path not letting them notice her.

“The abilities needed to preserve peace in our cities are judged by the points they gain.” The squeaky voice said again.

Eraserhead leaned against the wall in the far back keeping his eyes on Izuku and Eiri. He noted that despite them having different quirks, both fought similarly, their body languages were similar but they had two things in common. Their ability to teleport and shoot lightning out of their hands.

“You look like you’ve found someone interesting Aizawa.” The squeaky voice said to Eraserhead.

Aizawa remained silent for a moment. “…you could say that…” he dryly said.

“Midoriya Izuku and Eiri Akabane hmm?”

“…”

“What about that girl?” One of the spectators pointed at the screen showing Bakugo.

“Katsumi Bakugo hmm?”

“_No_.” Came Aizawa’s resolute reply surprising everyone.

“Why not?”

“Surely you’ve read her records? Her _real _ones?”

“Yes. But you can’t say that she doesn’t have potential can you?” Aizawa didn’t reply. “And besides, think of what will happen if she becomes a _villain_.”

Everyone shuddered.

“This year’s quite the bumper crop huh?” Present Mic said lamely.

“Nah. No way to know yet.”

“Perhaps this is will tell us then.” Toshinori said pushing a red button named ‘Yaruki Switch’ once Present Mic yelled out that one minute remained.

The zero pointer stood up and started causing mayhem.

“It’s completely overwhelming and people show their true colors when they face that.”

The spectators were disappointed to say the least. All of the examinees were panicking and a bunch of cowards 

“That Akabane girl…” one of them said redirecting attention to the screen showing Eiri vanishing and appearing at the exit continuously rescuing injured examinees or the ones close to getting crushed by the giant. “She’s prioritizing the safety of others instead of increasing her points.”

Toshinori grinned. “When there’s nothing to be gained, rising to the challenge at those times…”

“Holy crap! Look at the Midoriya kid!” One of them exclaimed getting ‘Ohhhhh!’ from the others.

Seeing Izuku form an orb of yellow lightning in his palm Toshinori continued, “…is surely the mark of a true hero!”

They became slack jawed as the boy who was firing small streaks of blue lightning now shot a pillar of yellow lightning from his hand.

“HOW DARE HE?! He turned my creation to ashes!” One of them cried.

“Oh hey he’s tending to the girl now.” Another said as they saw Izuku heal the sprained ankle of the brunette he just saved before disappearing as soon as he was done.

Present Mic called time out and slowly every examinees returned home. Slowly everyone left until only Toshinori, Aizawa and Nezu remained.

“We need to talk.”

* * *

An entire week had passed since the exam. Izuku had been growing restless to the point he couldn't even properly meditate. Eiri somewhat understanding his feelings sparred with him to keep him from worrying too much but even then he lost focus and ended up being defeated.

“Come on Izu! Look at you!” Eiri exclaimed frustrated at the downed boy.

“I can’t help it!” Izuku replied from his position on the ground. “I know I did great, but… there’s still this jittery feeling in my chest that just won’t go!”

Eiri sighed and sat down beside him with a huff before falling over him getting a grunt from him. “It’s been a whole week Izu and you’re still like this. You can’t even spar properly.”

“…Sorry.” Izuku apologized getting a sigh out of her.

“Just… pull yourself out of it okay? I know how you feel.” Eiri said just in time for the doors of their training room to slam open.

“IZU! EIRI! IT’S HERE!” Hisashi was there holding two letters with U.A stamp.

Eiri jumped off of Izuku making him grunt and snatched the two letters before slamming shut the door on Hisashi’s face getting an ‘Ow!’ from the man. Eiri threw Izuku’s one to him and ripped open her one first sitting down beside him.

A disk fell out and landed on the wooden floor. A projection shot out of the disk showing All Might’s grinning face. **“THIS IS A PROJECTION!”**

_No shit._ Was the deadpanned thought of Eiri, Izuku on the other hand…

“ALL MIGHT?!” … he exclaimed reeling back in shock getting a wince out of Eiri. “Huh?” he alternated between looking at the letter in his hands and at the projection. “I thought this was from U.A?!”

Eiri ignored him and focused on the projection. **“You passed the written exam with a result of 98% getting the third highest! Congratulations Young Akabane!” **All Might clapped. **“As for the practical exam, you scored 78 points! But that’s not all!” **All Might moved to the side pointed at another screen that showed several images of her saving a few fellow examinees near the end of the exam and protecting the backs of several others.

Izuku smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. Eiri not taking her eyes off the projection simply put her hand over his and squeezed.

**“You were there for those in need and for that the judges had decided to award you with 55 RESCUE points! That makes your total score 133 points! This puts you in the second place!” **All Might spread his arms and said grandly, **“Welcome to your Hero Academia!”**

Izuku smiled and squeezed Eiri’s shoulder. Eiri relaxed and leaned against Izuku.

“You ready?” She asked softly getting a hesitant nod from Izuku.

Izuku’s hands shook as he tore open the letter and the same disk fell on ground shooting another projection. **“I AM HERE! IN A PROJECTION!” **All Might yelled grinning. **“Congratulations Young Midoriya! You passed the written exam with a whopping 100% getting the first place in the written exam!” **Izuku grinned a wobbly grin while Eiri wrapped him in a hug. **“In the practical exam you scored 94 points! But thanks to your assistance to others…”** All Might moved to the side pointing at the screen where images of Izuku protecting others was shown and ended with him turning the zero pointer into ashes.

Eiri owlishly blinked. “You used a _Raikouhou_ with incantation on a zero pointer?! Just a _Soukatsui _would’ve been enough!”

“Heheheh~” Izuku sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. Eiri just shook her head.

**“…which is why the judges awarded you with 71 RESCUE points making a total of 165 points! You broke my record of 125 by _40_ points hahaha! So it should be obvious that you came first in the exam! Once again, congratulations Young Midoriya!” **All Might reached a hand towards him and Izuku tried placing his own in a daze only for his hand to pass through it. **“Welcome to your Hero Academia!”**

”WAAAAAAAH!” Izuku wrapped Eiri in a tight hug nearly crushing the poor girl. “I GOT IN!”

He and his father flooded the entire mansion with their tears that night.

* * *

Izuku and Eiri strolled down the hallways of the school searching for their class. “1-A… 1-A… 1-A…” Izuku muttered checking every door with Eiri walking casually behind him.

Considering Izuku was starting a new page of his life, he changed his hair to a crop top with the top portion hair being longer and opted to wear a form fitting school uniform instead the baggy ones he used to wear back in middle school, though it was Eiri’s idea that he wore a form fitting one and this one properly showed his powerful lean physique instead of hiding it.

Eiri’s uniform hugged her body tightly showing all her curves properly and she wore thigh-high grey stockings with three green stripes on the sides just below the knees.

Soon the two of them stood in front of a door three times their size with 1-A on it.

“…they sure know how to go overboard huh…?” Izuku dryly muttered. _Hopefully Bakugo and that stiffer-than-graphite Ingenium lookalike won’t be here. _He opened the door and immediately his and Eiri’s face turned blank.

“Remove your feet from the desk!” the Ingenium lookalike told to Bakugo who was sitting with her legs crossed on the table. “Such an action is insulting…” the rest turned to gibberish as Izuku and Eiri tuned the squabbling duo out, erased their own presence and took their seats. Izuku’s seat was on the front beside the window with Eiri directly to his right. Bakugo was on the far side beside the wall sneering at Ingenium lookalike all the while shouting off profanities making others cringe.

Settling down Izuku and Eiri both swept their eyes over the room checking everyone out. They were the last to arrive yet no one noticed.

The classroom door opened and all chatter died down when everyone found empty space at the door. But Izuku and Eiri immediately noticed the yellow _caterpillar with a man’s face_ that crawled into the room silently and stopped behind the teacher’s podium. Seeing as no one noticed the man entering the room, Izuku and Eiri remained silent.

Everyone except Izuku and Eiri jumped when they heard zipping sound and looked at towards the podium where a scruffy looking man with shaggy black hair dressed in black jumpsuit and grey scarf looking tired stood slouched glaring at them. The Ingenium lookalike immediately rushed and sat down on his seat.

Izuku, Eiri and Bakugo recognized the man as Eraserhead and paid attention to him.

Eraserhead sighed and said, “It took 15 seconds for _all_ of you to quiet down.” The man’s deadpan manner amused Izuku. “This is the Hero Course and time is a precious resource. You lot aren’t rational are you?” He shook his head and continued, “I’m your nightmare and homeroom teacher for the year Shota Aizawa, that is…” he grinned in a scary manner. “…_if all of you last today_.” He said ominously sending shivers down everyone’s spine.

Eiri and Izuku exchanged glances and internally grinned despite their cold stoic exterior. _I like him!_ They both though in amusement.

Aizawa swept his eyes over every single student making sure to look them in the eye and then pulled out a stack of gym clothes out of his _shell_. “Everyone’s name is given here. Wear them and come to the grounds in ten minutes.” He walked towards the door and paused. He ominously looked at them over his shoulder with one eye and said, “One second late and _you’re expelled_.” He was about to walk away until he noticed that two students were missing, namely Izuku Midoriya and Eiri Akabane. He glanced at the stack of gym clothes and saw two missing. He closed the door and headed to the grounds with narrowed eyes. _Those two are gonna be a pain in the ass…_

A minute later he was at the ground and already found Izuku and Eiri leaning against a wall. He tried to hide his surprise but the knowing looks in their eyes told him otherwise. He nodded at them and waited for the others. At exactly nine minutes mark, everyone rushed into the grounds. He internally grinned.

“All of you will be doing a quirk assessment test now.” He said surprising everyone. He drawled out, “Soft-ball throwing, standing long jump, the 50 meter dash, endurance running, side-to-side stepping, seated toe-touch. You did all of these in your middle school yes? Your standard no-quirks-allowed gym tests?” Everyone nodded. “It’s irrational how this country still prohibits quirks when calculating the average of those records.” He said disapprovingly. “The department of education is just procrastinating.”

“But what about the entrance ceremony?! Or the guidance sessions?” The Ingenium lookalike asked loudly raising his hand.

Shota looked at him over his shoulder and said, “Those are just a way to waste your time. You can’t afford to waste time if you want to be heroes, got that?” Once the boy nodded he looked through everyone at Izuku and said, “Midoriya, come here.” Everyone looked around searching for said person.

“Right here sensei.” Izuku said standing right beside him stoically making him flinch that he tried to hide.

“What the-?!”

“Where did he come from?!”

“We were always here.” Eiri coolly said from behind them making them jump three feet into the air. “You just didn’t notice.”

Everyone stepped away from her placing their hands over their hearts.

“You gave us a heart attack!” A spiky red haired boy said.

Eiri coolly looked at him and deadpanned, “Your fault for being blind.” She shook her head and said, “No offence, but if you don’t stay sharp you won’t make it far into the hero world.” That shut them up as she looked everyone in the eye and conveyed the sincerity behind her words. She ignored the 'So manly!' comment from the spiky redhead.

“Well said Akabane.” Shota nodded. “Now Midoriya step into the ring and tell me how far you could throw in middle school.” He tossed a soft-ball at him that he caught and stretched.

“It varied between 92 and 99 meters.” Izuku replied making everyone widen their eyes in disbelief while Bakugo gritted her teeth.

Shota raised an eyebrow finding it hard to believe but continued on. “Good. Now throw this with your quirk.” He said pulling out a smartphone like device. “Do whatever you need, just don’t leave the circle.”

Izuku nodded and took a baseball pitcher’s pose. “Hado #88…” He whispered pulling his right arm back as blue circuit patterns covered it and focused. Blue lightning crackled brightly between his palm and ball slowly increasing in intensity. “Hiryuu Gekizoku… Shinten RAIHOU!” He yelled throwing the ball and releasing the spell.

** _*CRA-BOOOOM*_ **

A thunderous sound followed the breaking of sound barrier resounded as the ball was sent to the sky with a large pillar of blue lightning behind it almost blinding everyone. This was soon followed by a small shockwave dropping everyone on their asses and Shota stared wide eyed at Izuku who was standing in a meter deep, three meter wide crater with smoke covering his form.

“Holy shit!”

“What the hell?!”

“Did you see that?!”

Whispers broke out as everyone stood up and rubbed their eyes and ears. Shota stood up and Izuku stepped out of the crater looking as stoic as ever. It was a minute later that the device in his hands beeped quieting everyone. He hid his surprise and showed the class what the reading was.

** _2.467 km._ **

“2.467 kilos?! That’s crazy!”

“Crazy is an understatement!”

More and more compliments were being thrown while Bakugo stared at Izuku in disbelief. _How?!_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

“How wonderful that three of our students made it into U.A!” The principal said sweating under Izuku and Eiri’s eyes. “That’s a miracle we never expected! And first place no less!”

“Is this why you called us on a day off?” Izuku coldly asked making the man flinch. “If so then we’re leaving. We could’ve used this time properly into training. _You wasted our time by calling us here._” He shot a cold glare at the principal making the man shudder and walked out of the room followed by Eiri.

Once the two were out of the school building they heard rapid footsteps and ignored it knowing who it was.

“DEKU!” Bakugo roared using her explosions to fly at him. Just as she was about to grab him, he backhanded her with such force, she was sent crashing against the tree ten meters away. Hearing footsteps she dazedly looked up from her place and froze as cold emerald green eyes burning with vengeful wrath glared down at her.

“Don’t touch me.” Izuku told her before walking away.

Bakugo in her anger jumped to her feet and stumbled as her head ached. She pushed through the ache and yelled, “WHAT DIRTY TRICKS DID YOU USE TO GET IN YOU QUIRKLESS TWERP!” In the next instant her breath left her lungs as she was slammed against the tree with a hand tightly wrapped around her neck choking her. Her heart nearly stopped hearing Izuku glower at her.

“_Dirty tricks_? I am not _you _Bakugo. I got in with my own _power_ and took the _first place_. I _earned _it.” Izuku dropped her and stepped back. “Here’s the thing.” He crouched down and looked at her wide crimson eyes and said, “From this moment onwards, _you don’t know me and I don’t know you_, got it?”

Bakugo gasped and strained to look at Izuku and could only growl. “B-Bastard…”

Izuku only snorted and stood beside the bored Eiri. “Whatever.” And right before her eyes the two of them vanished further shocking her.

* * *

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

Bakugo wanted to rush him and pull the truth out of him but her fight or flight instincts were screaming at her to take flight. She touched her throat and still felt the phantom sensation of Izuku choking her. _Tch. I’ll show him here that I AM THE BEST. That he doesn’t deserve to be here._ She looked at Izuku only for him to smirk at her in amusement. _I’ll kill him!_

“It’s important for us to know your limits.” Shota said silencing everyone. “That’s the first rational step into figuring out what kind of hero you will be.” Whispers broke out as everyone started discussing the possibilities.

“This is going to be fun!” Shota twitched, Izuku and Eiri mentally palmed their faces.

Shota’s presence loomed over them as he ominously started speaking, “…fun you say…? You’re hoping to become heroes after three years here and you think it will be all fun and games?” He lowered his stance and looked at them with one eye before continuing, “Right. The one with zero potential will be judged as hopeless and will be _expelled_.” He then straightened up and pulled his hair back before sadistically grinning at them. “Your fates are in our hands! Welcome to the Hero Course of U.A High!”

“Isn’t it unfair for the one with the lowest potential to be expelled?” A ginger haired girl with teal eyes asked. “I mean it is the first day of school and it would’ve been one thing you did it after the first semester, but on the first day…?”

Shota sighed and before he could answer Izuku spoke up as if reading his mind. “Natural disasters, highway pile ups, rampaging villains etc and calamity like those are always right around the corner.” Everyone paid attention to him as he continued speaking, “The _world_ is full of unfair things, specially Japan which not only has the highest crime rate but is a hotspot for natural disasters. So it’s up to the heroes to correct that unfairness. I believe what Aizawa-sensei is doing is a kindness in disguise.” He sighed. “Someone with low potential in heroism is bound to fail in their job and worse, _die an early death_. Aizawa-sensei only has in mind what’s best for us.” He shifted his attention at Shota and asked, “Isn’t that right Aizawa-sensei?”

Shota stared at Izukus stoic demeanor for a few seconds before sighing and nodding. “What he said is the truth. I’d rather not be responsible for the early deaths of the new generation. That’s why I do this test every year and expel those without potential.” He ruffled his hair and continued, “If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out with friends at McDonald’s, then I’m sorry to say this… in the next three years…” He seriously looked at them and continued. “… U.A will run you through the wringer.” He raised a finger and said, “That’s _Plus Ultra _for you. So use your strength to overcome it all. Bring it on. The demo is over, now it starts for real.”

Once Shota was done saying his part Izuku felt a two pairs of calculative eyes and a pair of eyes with wonder on him. He showed no signs of noticing it and instead glanced at the corner of his eyes. The first was long black haired girl with ocean blue eyes and slim figure, the second was a well-developed girl with spiky black ponytailed hair and cat like onyx eyes and the last one was a long dual colored hair- _No Japanese flag colored hair_\- girl with heterochromia eyes of grey and blue. _Yukino Yukinoshita, Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoko Todoroki_. He listed their names off before focusing in the task on hand.

**Yukino Yukinoshita**

**Event 1: 50 Meter Dash**

Since it was going rank wise from the entrance exam, Izuku and Eiri went first. The two looked at each other and smirked.

“Go.”

Izuku and Eiri both blurred and stopped at the finish line. Their speed caused everyone to gasp and whine when the machine told their time.

“0.13 seconds. 0.15 seconds.”

Eiri clicked her tongue and Izuku smirked as they walked back to the others. No one said anything and held back their excitement in case Shota said anything to crush their spirits. So they instead opted for giving the two thumbs up and smiles. Izuku noticed Yukino narrowing her eyes at the two of them trying to solve a puzzle. Momo gave them a nod and Shoko looked ready to burst from excitement.

The next to go was Yukino and Bakugo. Yukino stood shifting her weight on her back leg and Bakugo crossed her arms with their palms open.

“Go.”

“EXPLOSIVE SPEED TURBO!” Bakugo exclaimed jumping and throwing her arms back popping a multitude of small but strong explosions. She gave a shocked grunt when Yukino zoomed past her.

Yukino on the other hand shot off like a bullet surfing over a thin trail of ice completing at 2.57 seconds followed by an angry Bakugo flying all the course finishing at 5.13 seconds.

Next was Shoko and Momo. Momo created a pair of rocket boosted roller skates and lowered her stance while Shoko took the same stance as Yukino.

“Go.”

Shoko shot off like Yukino and finished at 2.87 seconds getting a smug grin from her. Momo finished at 3.17 seconds and smiled at Shoko getting a pout from her.

The rest was boring except for Tenya who finished at 3.04 seconds.

**Event two: Grip Strength**

Izuku destroyed the machine surprising everyone including himself as the last reading was 1157 kg before it burst. _Yep. Blut Arterie really is strong._

Eiri managed to score 289 kg surprising everyone other than Izuku who winced and rubbed his bicep. Her arm up to the elbow was covered with crimson leathery substance. Her knuckles were covered with roughly octagonal shaped stones and her elbow was covered with three roughly kite shaped stones with zagged edges. Her fingers were about six inch long and were turned into sharp, gleaming molten orange talons.

_Eiri’s quirk: Crimson Buster is a quirk that allows her to cover parts of her body (usually limbs) with hardened crimson leathery substance made using her reiatsu (formerly blood and vitality) and augment them. Upon constant training, she strengthened it to the point where it can nullify my Blut Arterie enhanced super punches. She only had the talons at the beginning but over the years, she managed to pull out the full potential thanks to me and Kisuke. The talons are sharp enough to cut through anything but reality at the present. _Izuku thought.

A six armed boy scored 570 kg, Yukino got a strained 54 kg, Shoko got a 75 kg, Momo created a machine and used it to get a score of 550 kg. Yui was the second person to destroy the grip machine as she made it smaller with her quirk before putting it between her fingers, then pressed down it getting a score 1150 kg. Itsuka also got a good result of 186 kg by enlarging her hands.

**Event three: Standing Long Jump**

Izuku powered his legs up using Blut Arterie and used Hado #1 under his feet to quickly clear the sand pit cracking the ground. Eiri did the same except that she didn’t use Blut Arterie but her quirk and made it across the pit. Bakugo, Momo, Yukino, Shoko, Tsuyu and Hanta were the ones to cross the sand pit. Hanta became the copy of Spiderman but instead of web he used tape.

**Event four: Side-to-side stepping**

The only ones to stand out was Izuku and Eiri who became blurs creating three afterimages.

**Event five: Soft Ball Throwing**

Izuku was told to skip out on this one so he sat back and watched.

Eiri used Hado #4: Byakurai in conjunction with her quirk and got a score of 845 meters.

Momo created a bazooka and got a score of 679 meters much to her disappointment.

Yukino threw the ball with all her might and created a lance of ice before throwing it at the ball with such precision, it hit the ball and boosted its distance. She scored 349 meters.

Shoko blasted the ball with a large stream of fire before doing the same thing as Yukino getting a score of 451 meters laughing like an ‘ojou’ at Yukino whose eyebrows twitched.

Bakugo screamed, “DIE!” and threw the ball powered by a large explosion getting a score of 705 meters. She fumed glaring at Izuku and stomped her way back to the others who immediately moved away from her.

**Event 6: Seated Toe Touch**

The ones to shine in this one were Izuku, Eiri, Mina, Toru, Yukino, Itsuka, Bakugo, Shoko and Yui. The first three had completely bent over themselves in an angle that should not be humanely possible.

**Event 7: Endurance Test**

The ones to keep running for the longest time were Izuku, Eiri, Tenya, Mezo, Rikido, Momo (_she rode on a freaking scooter!_) and Shoko.

“Moving along, it’s time for the results.” Shota intoned looking over everyone. “Your total score will be reflecting your performance in each events.” He scratched his head and continued, “Explaining the entirety is a waste of time. So I’ll just show you the rankings.” A projection came out of the device in his hands and showed the results.

  * **_Izuku Midoriya_**
  * **_Eiri Akabane_**
  * **_Momo Yaoyorozu_**
  * **_Shoko Todoroki_**
  * **_Yukino Yukinoshita_**
  * **_Katsumi Bakugo_**
  * **_Tenya Iida_**
  * **_Fumikage Tokoyami_**
  * **_Mezo Shoji_**
  * **_Eijirou Kirishima_**
  * **_Itsuka Kendo_**
  * **_Rikido Sato_**
  * **_Mashirao Ojiro_**
  * **_Yui Kodai_**
  * **_Tsuyu Asui_**
  * **_Hanta Sero_**
  * **_Mina Ashido_**
  * **_Kyoka Jiro_**
  * **_Denki Kaminari_**
  * **_Toru Hagakure_**

Denki sighed in relief and Toru started crying.

Ignoring their condition Shota said, “Toru Hagakure, Denki Kaminari, both of you have shown potential, so I’m letting you stay. Go below today’s score…” he narrowed his eyes into a glare and said, “…I _will _expel you. That goes for everyone.Understood?”

“Ye-Yes sir!” Denki and Toru shouted in tandem sweating under Shota’s gaze while the others nodded.

Shota nodded, turning around he walked away and said, “Anyway we’re done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom. Give them a look.” His job done he left the grounds.

Eiri and Izuku nodded at each other and vanished before Bakugo could confront them.

* * *

**“Aizawa! You big fat liar!” **Shota heard All Might say as he turned around the corner of a building.

“…All Might…so you’re were watching huh… like a creep…” Shota deadpanned making the man cringe.

**“I’m not a creep! I was only observing! OB-SER-VING!” **

Shota sighed. “…what do you want All Might? I need to sleep after reporting to Nezu.”

**“A-Ah right…” **All Might coughed into his hand and continued, **“…it’s just that you didn’t expel any student this time and considering the fact that you expelled an _entire class_ last year doesn’t add up.”**

Shota sent All Might a strange look and sighed. “…I told them I’d expel them if they have _zero _potential. All of them has some potential except for…” Shota said looking over his shoulders at the students who were comforting the invisible girl and searched for the missing two. “…tch…”He started walking and said, “Will you keep standing there or come and give your own report to Nezu too?”

**“R-Ri-Right!” **All Might stuttered and followed the lanky man to the Principal’s office.

* * *

“So… what have the two of you found out?” Nezu asked All Might and Shota.

Shota sighed. “Midoriya and Akabane, both are sharp, intelligent, fast and strong. Those two sort of have a strong bond between each other.”

“Oh?” Nezu took a sip of his tea. “What makes you say that?”

“Those two on more than one occasions would stare at each other and twitch. Either they can communicate with each other through body language or one of them has a telepathy quirk.”

“Hmm interesting…” All Might gulped because having Nezu’s interest in oneself doesn’t end up on a good or pleased note. “And what about their potential?”

“…Midoriya’s potential is monstrous and Akabane’s is close. Yaoyorozu, Yukinoshita and Bakugou has high potential, though their’s doesn’t come close to Akabane’s own. And another thing… Midoriya might be related to the Akabanes because I never noticed him separating himself from her and both are capable of sneaking up on me.”

“I see. And what about their quirks?”

“Both seemed to have _Energy Manipulation_ albeit Midoriya’s skill far surpasses Akabane’s. Akabane also seemed to have another quirk completely unrelated to the other one.” 

Aizawa then turned serious and gravely said, "I tried erasing their quirks a few times. It did not work. Their quirk didn't get erased."

Silence descended over the room. Nezu clapped his hands and said, "Send them here first thing in the morning okay Aizawa? Better to face the matter head on instead of beating around the bushes."

Aizawa nodded and stood up. "Will do."

After Aizawa was gone, Nezu looked at All Might and said, "I'd like you to keep an eye on those two during your class tomorrow, okay Toshinori?"

"Got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiri makes my mouth water. What about you?
> 
> Another thing... please don't ask me to make this a harem. I'm not sure whether I'll make it a harem or not. So don't push it.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku had expected this. So did Eiri. Both of them were called to the principal’s office first thing in the next morning. Their classmates gave them concerned looks but a glare from Shota shut them up before anyone could object or ask. They were then lead by their homeroom teacher there.

Shota, not having being asked anything looked at them over his shoulder and asked, “Aren’t you going to ask why you’re being called to the principal’s office?”

Izuku and Eiri glanced at each other for a spilt second. _Let’s have some fun~! _Izuku stared at him directly in the eyes with his stoic look for a few seconds unnerving the man before grinning like a madman. His eyes gleamed maniacally and when he spoke up, chills racked up Shota’s spine. “We’re being called for our quirks aren’t we?” He then smiled in a knowing manner and said, “This is also because you’re curious why a trained assassin from the Akabane family is here aren’t you?”

Shota almost stumbled in shock but straightened up and nodded, his instincts gone haywire. As soon as Izuku returned to his stoic look, his instincts calmed down to a slow buzz making him tense.

Soon they arrived in front of the office and Shota opened it with a knock. “I brought them here Nezu.” Shota stepped in followed by Izuku and Eiri who looked around the office taking in its décor and locating the hidden cameras.

“Good morning principal Nezu.” They said blandly in sync.

Nezu smiled at them. “Good morning to you too. Please take a seat.” Nezu pointed at the empty seats opposite to him. Shota was beside him leaning against the wall keeping an eye on the two. “Would you like some tea?”

“If you don’t mind.” They again replied in sync.

Nezu nodded and brewed them tea. After serving them their tea he crossed his paws and asked, “Now what do you think I am? A dog? A bear? A mouse?” Nezu normally doesn’t ask this question, instead opts to introduce himself but made an exception for them. But when Izuku’s eyes zeroed in on him, his body froze, memories of his past surfaced to the front of his mind but before they could consume him, Izuku closed his eyes and took a sip of tea releasing him from the effect. Nezu briefly shuddered and flinched but hid it well. _What was that? It felt like he was looking directly into my soul._

Izuku released a sigh and said, “This tea is great principal.”

“Glad you liked it.” Nezu chirped.

“As for your question…” Izuku dropped his stoic mask and smiled genuinely like his mother. “…you’re all of them. A Chimera. But more importantly…”

“…I’m the Principal!” Nezu finished with a broad smile. He finally understood why he froze up like that when Izuku’s emerald eyes zeroed in on him. Inko Akabane was the one who raided the lab he was in and slaughtered everyone freeing him. Nezu was reminded of Inko’s cold green eyes when she, at the young age of 15 killed every single of his tormentors. When she freed him, the soft and warm look in her eyes, the genuine smile she gave him by taking off her mask was the same as the one Izuku gave him. Inko’s face overlapped Izuku’s one relaxing him.

A cough from Shota and Eiri pulled Izuku and Nezu out of their impromptu staring contest.

“Right.” Nezu nodded sipping tea. “We want to know more about your… _powers_. The quirk registry form doesn’t tell us a lot about them.”

Eiri dropped her stoic mask and relaxed adopting her natural bored and calm expression.

Izuku grinned widely without any kind of freakiness. “Hehehe, so you figured that out huh?” Nezu grinned back at him. “Not surprising when Aizawa-sensei used his quirk on us.”

“You noticed?” Shota asked stiffening up.

“Yup.” Izuku chirped. “In the quirk registry form it is named ‘Ambient Energy Manipulation’ and described as the ability to harness the power of surrounding energy sources, gaining energy from the air by harnessing electrons and/or protons. Right?” Nezu nodded. “Well in reality…” he paused making Nezu lean forward. “…I’m quirkless!” Izuku chuckled seeing the dumbfounded expression on Shota’s face and hearing Nezu choke on his spit.

“O-Okay… but how? Quirkless humans shouldn’t be able to use any kind of powers!” Shota asked looking like he was told that cats stopped existing.

Here Izuku smiled coldly. “What makes you think something _pathetic _like a quirk is the _only _source of power for humans?” The room’s temperature dropped several degrees in temperature. “I’ve only registered myself as a quirk bearer simply because of the fact that I wouldn’t be allowed to become a hero due to my lack of quirk. And even if I officially remained quirkless and made it to the hero course, become a quirkless hero, there would be several questions thrown here and there asking how I’m capable of feats similar or greater than the ones of the quirk bearers. The media would keep on nagging me and honestly…” the room darkened alarming Shota and Nezu as the shadows stretched with massive rows of sharp gleaming teeth silently screaming at them as they covered Izuku’s form giving him a menacing visage. “…I wouldn’t hesitate to _take their heads off of their shoulders._” Izuku took a breath and calmed down returning everything to normal. “And to avoid that, I’m lying to the entire population.” He cheerfully finished.

There was silence for a few seconds before Nezu coughed and said, “Very well. But the question is, where did you attain this… _power _from?” He then looked at Eiri and said, “You also seem to be capable of doing similar things. Why?”

Before Izuku could answer Eiri raised a hand and shut him up. “We named our quirks ‘Ambient Energy Manipulation’ because the concept behind our powers are similar. One of the applications is similar to it.” She raised her arm and slowly crimson energy spiraled around it, covered it up in a hard leathery substance up to the elbows followed by the molten orange six inch long talons covering her fingers. Her knuckles were covered with roughly octagonal shaped stones and her elbow was covered with three roughly kite shaped stones with zagged edges. “This application is similar to the concept of ‘Ambient Energy Manipulation’. I coat my arms with it as a form of armor to enhance myself. Izuku also applies this in a different way.” Izuku raised his arm and pulled his sleeves back revealing blue circuit patterns.

“I can’t do the same thing as her, so I instead infuse my blood in veins or arteries with the energy instead and enhance my body for combat.” Izuku explained before the circuit patterns vanished and he pulled the sleeves down.

“The talons however are my quirk: Crimson Buster.” Eiri said moving a talon gaining Nezu’s attention. “They now take only a slight amount of my vitality and blood to be formed.”

Izuku took over by raising a finger and formed a small sphere of energy. “This however is formed from our own reserves of energy or as we like to call it- Reiryoku- or- Spiritual Power- and use them however we like.” He then alternated between Shota and Nezu. “Any question?”

Nezu hummed and took a sip of his tea. “Yes. Several in fact. Firstly, how many of you are capable of doing this?”

“Six.”

“Six?”

“Our four mentors and us included makes us six in the entire world capable of doing this.”

“I see. This Reiryoku, is it accessible for everyone?”

Izuku sadly smiled. “I’m afraid not. Everyone is born with them however the amount varies. Almost everyone has reiryoku the amount of a rain drop, some have the same as a glass of water and rare few have an entire liter of it. One in a million have a pool sized reserve of reiryoku.”

“What would happen if the ones with low reiryoku except the ones with pool sized reserve harness it?”

“They’ll die in an instant.” Izuku replied solemnly.

Nezu nodded. “I take it that you two are the ones with pool sized reserve for reiryoku?”

Izuku and Eiri nodded.

“Are there more ways you can utilize this?”

“Yes. We have classified it into different classes. Three of them fall under the same category. Kido or Demon Arts. Hoho or Step Method, Hakuda or White Hits and sometimes with swords. Kido is divided into four parts: Hado or Way of Destruction, Bakudo or Way of Binding, Kekkai or Barriers and Seals, and Kaido or Way of Healing. These are all kind of Magic spells. In Hoho, we manipulate another form of reiryoku- it’s called Reiatsu or Spiritual Pressure- to move from one place to another faster than someone with a speed quirk. In Hakuda- it’s a combat style comprised of all kinds of martial arts- we coat our body parts with reiatsu offensively or defensively. And we channel reiryoku through the swords to release a wide arc of energy that can cut through anything.”

“Does Kido include telepathy?” Shota asked.

Izuku and Eiri softly laughed. “Yeah, but that includes several complex steps. I and Eiri communicate with each other through out body language and facial expressions.”

Shota only sighed. _What a pain…_

Nezu took a few seconds to process the information. “Okay. Last question to you Midoriya-kun. During the entrance exam I’ve seen you using a bow made of energy and shoot arrows. Is that another application of ‘Ambient Energy Manipulation’?”

Izuku nodded. “Yes. The energy that I gather and form a bow and arrow with is called Reishi or Spirit Particles.” He raised his arm and a pendent in the shape of five pointed cross hung from his wrist. “Watch.” Slowly blue energy particles gathered around the cross before a bow formed with a burst of light and energy. “See? This blue energy bow and…” he pulled the string and nocked an arrow. “…this arrow are formed of reishi.” He dismissed the bow and arrow and smiled. “I hope this clears everything?”

Nezu nodded. “Yes. Thank you very much Midoriya-kun, Akabane-san. You may return to your class.”

Izuku and Eiri slipped on their stoic mask, stood up and bowed before silently leaving the room.

“Midoriya looks like he hates quirks.” Shota commented taking a seat.

Nezu nodded. “Understandable. In a quirk based society, being born quirkless made him a target of discrimination and bullying. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he had become a villain instead of a hero.”

“What about his change in personalities? I refuse to believe that he has some mental problems despite the signs of mental instability.”

“That would be his way of deception, intimidation and secrecy.”

“What are you going to do Nezu?” Shota asked after a few moments of silence.

“Nothing!” Nezu replied catching the man by surprise. 

“What do you mean nothing?!”

“For now I’ll trust in Midoriya-kun. He is after all the son of the person who freed me all those years ago.” Nezu sighed wistfully. “I owe this to her.”

Shota stared at the creature before him for a few seconds and sighed shaking his head. “If you say so.”

* * *

Izuku and Eiri had returned to class just in time for Present Mic to exit meaning his English class was done. He perked up seeing the two and raised a hand in greeting. “Hey there little listeners! What did the principal want to talk about?” Present Mic asked in honest curiosity. He was only told by Shota that the two were called by the principal but nothing more than that.

Izuku stopped beside the cockatoo lookalike and shrugged. “He was curious about our quirks. The Quirk Registry form doesn’t have much info on them.”

After that the two had entered the class and took their seats just in time for Ectoplasm to enter the room and start their math class. Their classmates seemed eager and curious to ask them questions and they would’ve done so if Ectoplasm hadn’t entered the room.

The rest of the morning classes passed by smoothly and soon lunch break came. Cook Hero: Lunch Rush was the one serving them their lunch. Izuku had asked for katsudon and Eiri had asked for chicken teriyaki. Since they were the early ones, they got an entire table for themselves. Both sat opposite to each other and quietly ate their food.

“Excuse me Midoriya-san, Akabane-san, would you mind if we eat with you?” Izuku looked at his left and saw that it was Yukino who had politely asked them.

Izuku shrugged. “Go ahead. There’s still six seats left.”

“Thank you.” Yukino dipped her head and took the seat on his right followed by Momo and Kyoka. On Eiri’s side sat Shoko, Itsuka and Yui.

Izuku looked at Eiri’s stoic face and he could tell she was smirking. _“What?”_ He asked not taking his eyes off her and continued eating.

_“Congratulations! You’ve got your harem!”_ replied Eiri smugly.

Izuku would’ve choked on his food if he were a normal person but he managed to not react by a hair’s margin. He only twitched but otherwise did nothing.

“Midoriya-san, you’re staring at Akabane-san. It’s rude to stare.” Yukino said in a chiding manner from beside him.

Izuku only glanced at her and shrugged. “She was also staring at me.” He then swept his eyes over the others and said, “Isn’t it rude to not introduce yourself despite knowing me and Eiri?”

Yukino blushed and coughed into her fist. “Right. Please forgive my own rudeness. I am Yukino Yukinoshita. Beside me are Momo Yaoyorozu and Kyoka Jiro. Pleased to meet you.”

“Hello/Heya.” Momoa and Kyoka greeted together. Izuku nodded and looked at the Japanese flag haired girl.

“I’m Shoko Todoroki! Nice to meetcha!” Shoko introduced with a victory sign.

“I’m Itsuka Kendo and this is Yui Kodai. Pleased to meet you.” Itzuka introduced herself and her companion, who nodded at them before minding her own business.

“Pleased to meet you too.” Izuku and Eiri replied blandly in sync.

“So, so, how long have the two of you known each other?” Shoka asked with an excited glint in her eyes.

“Five years more or less.” Izuku replied getting the go ahead from Eiri. It’d be pointless to not make friends in high school, especially since they might end up working together in the future.

“Ohhh! That’s more than the time I’ve known Momo and Yukino! I’ve only known them since middle school.” Shoko said slurping her soba. She looked at Itsuka and asked, “What about you two?”

Itsuka shrugged. “We grew up together, so we’re childhood friends.” Yui nodded.

“Must be great coming here together with your childhood friend huh?” Shoko mumbled. “Momo and Yukino also have known each other since their childhood.” She ignored the ice cold glare from Yukino.

Yukino noticed something in the corner of her eyes and curiously looked at Izuku. “Midoriya-san, do you know that…” she paused and looked at the object in question. “…Pomeranian dog over there that’s glaring at you?”

Izuku looked over his shoulder and in the far right was the Pomeranian in question: Katsumi Bakugo. He snorted. “Unfortunately I do.”

“Really?” Izuku nodded.

“Known each other since the moment we came out of our mother’s womb.” He offhandedly commented making Shoko choke on her soba with his choice of words. “Had a fallout with her and her family some time ago.” He shrugged.

“Fall out?” Momo asked tilting her head.

Eiri nodded. “She used to bully him ever since she found out he was quirkless with her ‘flashy’ ‘heroic’ quirk.”

“Quirkless?” Yukino tilted her head. “I’m pretty sure he isn’t.”

“He never was.” Eiris said pointing her chopsticks at Izuku. “His quirk manifested when he was ten. Similar to mine but stronger.”

“Now that I think about it, what _is _your quirk?” Shoko asked. “Both of you are capable of doing the same things but with a noticeable gap in power.” She raised her hands in surrender and said, “No offence.”

“None taken. You only pointed out the truth.” Eiri dipped her head at Shoko. “As for our quirks-” she was interrupted by the bell ringing. “Oh well, you’ll have to find out in Hero Basic Training.”

“Ohhhhh!” Shoko’s eyes shone. “Hero Basics Training! Who do you think will teach us that?”

Everyone shrugged.

* * *

**“I AM…” **everyone in class paused hearing that famous voice outside the door. **“…COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!”** All Might exclaimed as he slammed open the door.

_How does slamming open the door and leaning at an exact angle of 45 degrees be ‘normal’? _Was the thought running through Eiri and Yukino’s mind. However…

“It’s All Might! Incredible! He’s really gonna teach us!”

“That’s his silver age costume! Seeing it with my own eyes is giving me goosebumps!”

…such were the reactions of their classmates. Not like they could blame them. Izuku himself was practically vibrating in his seat albeit well hidden.

**“HERO BASIC TRAINING!”** All Might boomed flexing his muscles. **“THE CLASS THAT WILL PUT YOU THROUGH ALL SORTS OF SPECIAL TRAINING TO MOLD YOU INTO HEROES! It also gives you tons of points.” **He mumbled the last part.

_Does he have to be so loud?_ Eiri thought rubbing her ears. _Dammit. I shouldn’t have taken a front row seat!_

**“NO TIME TO DALLY!”** All Might said flashing a card at them with the word ‘Battle’. **“BATTLE TRAINING!”**

Katsumi maniacally grinned causing her neighbor Kirishima to shiver. “Battle Training…” Kirishima whimpered at the sheer bloodlust in her voice.

**“AND FOR THAT…” **He pressed a button on a remote and pointed at the wall. **“…YOU’LL NEED THESE!”** Five compartments holding four numbered suitcases in each rumbled out of the wall. **“IN ACCORDANCE WITH THE ‘QUIRK REGISTERY’ AND THE SPECIAL REQUEST FORMS YOU FILLED OUT BEFORE BEING ADMITTED…” **

“COSTUMES!” the whole class yelled with a dew standing up. “HELL YEAH!”

Expecting their excited outburst All Might turned around and opened the door. **“THE COSTUMES ARE PLACED ACCORDING TO YOUR SEAT NUMBERS! AFTER YOU CHANGE, COME OUT IN RANKING ORDER TO GROUND BETA!”** With that All Might dashed away, his cape fluttering behind him.

“OKAY!”

* * *

15 minutes later everyone was huddled around All Might in their costumes.

Momo’s hero costume consisted of a high-collared, sleeveless crimson leotard with silver lines at her waist and around her arms, which was open to expose her skin from her neck to just below her navel. She sported calf-length crimson boots with heels, which dipped sharply down in the center, and two gold utility belts around her waist, another thinner one around the top portion of her chest, below her shoulders. On her waist attached to the utility belts was a book.

Next to her was Shoko who was wearing a plain off-white shirt with matching thigh-length skirt and boots, with two gold-colored straps going over his shoulders. A simplistic costume.

Yukino was wearing a black ankle-length kimono with icy blue lined patterns. The kimono also had snowflakes in several places in several sizes. The robe had an attached ornate collar, edges, and shoulder design with long, wide sleeves. There were long, flowing ribbons tied at her back that form numerous large loops. She had a small ice flower formation at the center of her chest, and a half crown of ice which extended around the back of her head. Her hair was styled into a braid. Yukino looked heavenly and drew all eyes to her.

“Looking good Yukinoshita-san.” Izuku complimented with a smile instead of his stoic expressionless face surprising everyone. “Didn’t expect to have similar tastes.”

“Thank you Midoriya-san.” Yukino replied with a blush not expecting Izuku to look so good with a smile on his face. She took a proper look and hid her smile behind her hand and said, “You were unrecognizable for a moment I’m afraid.”

True to her words Izuku actually did look unrecognizable. He was wearing a forest green kimono that had spiraling patterns of black. The sleeves of his kimono were wide enough for both of his hands to be hidden. Over the kimono he wore a sleeveless golden yellow haori with shoulder pads that were arctic blue in color. The bottom half of the haori sported a diamond pattern of black color with one corner of each being slightly green. On the back of his haori was a black rhombus with a green eastern dragon in it. He was wearing a black undershirt and low golden geta sandals with blue tabi. He was wearing black fingerless tekko that reached up inside the sleeves. What made him unrecognizable was his hair and his facial expression.

His hair was straightened and was slicked to the right and there was a tightly tied braid on the upper left side of his head. His lips were curved into a serene smile and his eyes were slightly narrowed but held a soft and kind look in them as his emerald eyes shone warmly.

The boys whistled and the girls all blushed (even Yui) except for Eiri who was giving him an approving look. Feeling everyone’s eyes on him, he snapped open a black metal fan and hid the lower half of his face. The black metal fan also had an eastern dragon on the back, except it was golden. There was a series of barely visible numbers engraved on its back covering the top and bottom of the fan. The fan was 12’’ in width and 7” in length. 

“Holy crap…” muttered Mina who was wearing a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over this, she wore a cropped, sleeveless tan-colored waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she left unbuttoned. She wore custom made plum violet and beige acid-proof boots with holes in the soles.

“He looks so cute!” Toru cooed. She was wearing only a pair of gloves and boots as her costume meaning that she was going commando.

“While your costumes are aesthetic, won’t it make your movements harder? You will be fighting after all.” Itsuka said with a frown. She was wearing a turquoise knee-length qipao, over which she had a black double-breasted corset, ending just below her breasts. She also sported black short pants under the qipao. For accessories, she wore a loose brown utility belt around her hips, a satchel attached at the back, a thin black domino mask around her eyes and white-heeled navy blue boots with wide vamps that reached down to her toes filled in with white slips.

Eiri answered her question. “I don’t know about Yukinoshita-san but I’m sure it wouldn’t hamper Izuku.” She shrugged. “I mean one of our perverted mentors tied him up with ropes in Shibari bondage style and he was still able to defeat me.” The girls were blushing imagining Izuku tied up like _that_. Eiri was wearing a vermilion red backless sleeveless skin tight leotard that reached up to her neck. She was wearing thigh high boots and tekko of same color. Her tekko reached up to the elbows and was fingerless like Izuku’s.

A few boys stared at her with red faces while Kyoka, Mina and Toru bit their nails in jealousy.

“Hey! I thought I told you to never speak of _that _again!” Izuku exclaimed with a slightly red face still half hidden by the fan.

“I promised not to speak of it at _home_, not school.” Eiri smugly told him which caused his eyes to twitch.

**“AHEM!” **All Might fake coughed to let them know of his presence. Everyone sheepishly rubbed the back of their heads and apologized to him. **“LOOKING GOOD IS VERY IMPORTANT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LOOK ALIVE NOW! BECAUSE TODAY ONWARDS YOU’RE ALL HEROES!” **He then gave everyone a once over and placed his hands on his hips. **“WELL! SHALL WE BEGIN YOU ZYGOTES?!”**

* * *

Their activity was decided to be an Indoor Anti-Personnel Battle Training. All of them would be split into villain and hero teams and face off in two-on-two indoor battles. The scenario was of the villains hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout and the heroes would have to go in and take care of it. The heroes would have a limited time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. And the villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until time was up. Their battle partners would be decided by drawing lots which in turn roused a question from Tenya.

“Is it really the best way?!” Tenya asked shooting his hand up in the air.

All Might grinned. **“DOES ANYONE HAVE THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION?” **To his surprise a few hands rose and among them Izuku’s one was raised highest thanks to the fan in his hands. **“GO AHEAD YOUNG MIDORIYA!”**

“In real life situations pros from different agencies often have to team up randomly during emergency operations like this.” Izuku said putting his hand.

“I see…!” Tenya said nodding his head. He turned to All Might and bowed, “I apologize for getting ahead of myself! My mistake!”

**“IT’S FINE! LET’S JUST GET TO IT!”** All Might said drawing lots. Soon teams were decided from A to J.

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Yukino Yukinoshita

Team B: Shoko Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

Team C: Eiri Akabane and Momo Yaoyorozu

Team D: Katsumi Bakugo and Tenya Iida

Team E: Mina Ashido and Eijirou Kirishima

Team F: Itsuka Kendo and Yui Kodai

Team G: Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari

Team H: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami

Team I: Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro

Team J: Hanta Sero and Rikido Sato

“Looks like we’re a team Midoriya-san.” Yukino said talking Izuku’s side.

Izuku chuckled. “Considering our costumes, we should be named Team Kimono or the sort.” Yukino chuckled. “Though…” he looked at Tenya and grimaced. “…I pity Iida for having Bakugo of all people as his teammate. Heck, I’d pity anyone for having her as teammate.” Yukino looked at team D and sighed seeing Katsumi spew off curses at Iida while the latter tried to reprimand her.

“True.” Yukino nodded grimly.

“Let’s just hope we don’t have to face off against them. One has a superiority complex and the other has a stick too far up in his rear.” Izuku rubbed his temples. “Just the thought of facing against them gives me a headache.” Yukino nodded in agreement.

**“MOVING ON! FIRST ARE…” **both of them stopped talking and focused on All Might who had his hands inside two boxes.

_Where did that come from?_ Izuku and Eiri thought.

**“…THESE!” **All Might revealed two balls with the letters A and D. **“TEAM A AS HEROES AND TEAM D AS VILLAINS!” **

Izuku groaned and Yukino pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Spoke too damn soon!”

“I can already feel a migraine coming…”

The two of them looked at Team D and much to their expectation, Katsumi was glaring at them murderously.

“She looks ready to murder us.” Yukino commented dryly.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she does end up murdering her own teammate.” Izuku sighed shaking his head.

“That bad huh…?”

Izuku remained silent.

**“THE VILAIN TEAM GOES FIRST! THE TIMER STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES WHEN THE HERO TEAM SNEAKS IN. THE REST OF US WILL SEE THROUGH THE CCTV.” **All Might peered down at Katsumi and Tenya. **“YOUNG IIDA AND YOUNG BAKUGO, BOTH OF YOU NEED TO ADOPT A VILLAIN MINDSET. THIS IS PRACTICAL EXPERIENCE. SO GO ALL OUT AND DON’T HOLD BACK.”**

_Now you’ve done it._ Izuku thought as Katsumi grinned widely at him popping small explosions in his hands.

**“THOUGH I WILL STOP YOU IF THINGS GO TOO FAR.” **All Might said discreetly glancing at Katsumi who likely ignored him. He was well aware of Katsumi’s true records and had heavily protested against taking her in but Nezu was insistent.

_“Other schools like Shiketsu and Ketsubutsu will put her in blacklist and make sure not a single hero school takes her in. This is turn could cause her to turn into a villain. And with that quirk and battle instincts of hers, she would be a hard villain to take care of. I’d rather avoid that thank you very much. Though I _will _expel her if she becomes a danger to the students of U.A”_

All Might internally grimaced. Truthfully, the girl had the potential to make it far as a hero but the problem is her mentality. She’s too prideful. She had a superiority complex and ego that would make All For One cry in jealousy.

He spared a glance at Izuku and sweat dropped. The boy already looked exhausted despite doing nothing.

_They have a weird dynamic… _

* * *

“Training or not, assuming the role of a villain pains me…” Tenya said looking at the bomb. “So we merely have to guard this?”

“Oi. Deku has a quirk right?” Katsumi growled.

Tenya only looked confused. “Deku? Who’s that?”

“I’m talking about the damn nerd!” Katsumi roared at Tenya.

Tenya flinched. “Are you talking about Midoriya-kun?” Taking silence as a yes he continued. “What’s your problem with him? You’ve been glaring at him _all the time_.”

“Just answer me dammit!”

Tenya narrowed his eyes. “Are you blind?” He remained unfazed at the glare sent to him by her. “He’s got unrivalled power. What makes you think he doesn’t have a quirk?”

Katsumi ignored him and grinned murderously. _He’s been punking me all this time?! That damned nerd! I’ll kill him!_

“I advise you to not blindly charge at him. He’ll take you down no questions asked.” This time he glared back at her.

** _ “START!” _ **

“Tch. Just guard the bomb like a guard dog. I’ll deal with Deku.” Katsumi said leaving the room.

“I’m not a guard dog! Get back here Bakugo! We need to make a plan!” Tenya yelled at his teammate who only slammed the door shut leaving him alone.

_I’ll kill you today Deku!_

* * *

“So Yukinoshita-san, how do you want to do this?” Izuku asked tapping his chin with the fan while he stared at the fifth floor of the building. “Do you want to this the easy way or hard way?”

Yukino looked at him from the building blueprint and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Hmm, what I mean is that I’ve already located where those two are. Bakugo is likely to be heading towards us and Iida is guarding the bomb.” He tilted his head up at Yukino and continued, “If you want to do this the easy way then I can take both of us to the bomb’s location and take down Iida, eventually winning this exercise by tapping the bomb. But if you want to take the hard way, then we’ll have to deal with the Pomeranian first then deal with Ingenium lookalike. What do you say?”

“How can you take us to the bomb’s location?”

Izuku curled his fingers and his shadow peeled itself off the asphalt and stood next to him. “Through the shadow.”

“I see.” Yukino nodded seeing the effectiveness. “While it is a guaranteed victory, this exercise is about teamwork. So as much as I’d like to win, it’s better to take the other option.” She said with a frown.

Izuku nodded. “Had a feeling you’d say that. So who will deal with the Pomeranian?”

“You.” Yukino said without missing a beat.

“Harsh.”

** _ “START!” _ **

“Let’s get this over with.” Izuku said heading inwards.

“I’ll go directly up from the alley and enter the building from the roof.” Yukino said heading towards the alley.

“Okay.” Izuku threw a wave over his shoulder and headed in.

* * *

Yukino entered the alley and looked up. _Seven floors not including the roof. Iida-san is likely to be in the fourth with the bomb or fifth._ She nodded and shot up on top of a pillar of ice before nimbly landing on the roof by jumping from the pillar. She then opened the door and silently headed down. She tapped her earcomm. “I’m in Midoriya-san.”

There was a buzz before Izuku responded. _“Good. Iida is in the fifth floor. Pomeranian incoming. Good luck.”_

“Very well. Good luck to you too.” Yukino responded holding herself back from asking how he knew where Iida was. Just as she reached the sixth floor, there was a boom that lightly shook the building. Fearing the worst she tapped into her earcomm. “Midoriya-san?! Are you alright?! What was that?!”

_ ”I’m completely fine. Focus on the mission please.” _

“…very well.” She took a breath and headed off. For now, she’ll trust in Izuku. In moments she was in the fifth floor and slowly entered the room and hid behind the pillar with both Iida and the bomb in sight. She raised an eyebrow and listened to Iida mutter.

“Bakugo has a natural tendency towards troublemaking, so this exercise is perfectly suited for him.” Iida muttered with the iconic thinking pose. “Hmph… I suppose I must also take on the role of a villain… though it brings shame to the Iida family’s name, this exercise will help me become a better man. I must commit… to become a better hero, I will cloak myself in darkness.” he then turned around in her direction and gave an evil laugh. “I am… the ultimate evil hahahaha!”

_He really needs to loosen up. _Yukino thought with sweatdrop. She didn’t react when he turned back around facing the bomb before pacing in front of it. That confirmed her suspicion of him not noticing her. Just as she was about to step out, the entire building shook before the neighboring building collapsed against another causing a chain reaction that made other buildings collapse.

“Midoriya-san?! Are you okay?! What was that just now?!” She harshly whispered into the earcomm in a panic.

_ “I’m totally fine Yukinoshita-san. I’ve dealt with the Pomeranian, how are things on your end?” _

Yukino sighed in relief hearing Izuku’s relaxed reponse.

“Bakugo?! Bakugo?! What happened?! Answer me!” Iida panicked.

**_“VILLAIN KATSUMI BAKUGO HAS BEEN DEFEATED! SEVEN MINUTES REMAINING!”_** All Might’s voice had surprise and shock in it as he made the announcement.

Iida blanched and Yukino smiled. _Guess he didn’t need the good luck huh?_

“I’m in the room. Iida-san is panicking at the loss of the Pomeranian.”

_ “Good. I’m on my way.” _

“Alright.” She stepped out of the pillar and announced her presence. “Give up villain! Your comrade has been defeated!” Might as well be dramatic.

Iida jumped and turned around. “HEROES!” he lowered himself and took a runner’s stance. “My comrade might have been defeated but I won’t be easy to take down! Prepare yourself!” he shot off at Yukino only to be frozen in ice.

“Yeah no thanks.” Yukino retorted as she froze Iida up to the neck and simply walked past the villain in despair.

** _ “VILLAIN TENYA IIDA HAS BEEN DEFEATED! HERO TEAM WINS!” _ **

“NOOOOO!” Tenya yelled in despair.

“Good job Yukinoshita-san. I knew you wouldn’t need my assistance.” Yukino jumped as she heard Izuku speak from next to her.

“Midoriya-san!” She exclaimed taking a few steps back in shock. “Don’t scare me like that! And where were you?” She had a hand on her chest and took deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Izuku shrugged. “I’ve been here the moment you announced yourself dramatically.” Izuku smiled. “Nice acting by the way.”

_He saw! _Yukino blushed and turned away. “A-A-Anyway! Let’s go shall we?”

“Yup.” Izuku replied following her to the door.

“Hey! Yukinoshita-san! Unfreeze me! Please!” Tenya yelled reminding them of his presence.

Yukino and Izuku simultaneously tilted their heads and said in sync, “Who are you again?”

“HUH?!” Tenya exclaimed in shock. “I-I-I’m y-y-your c-cc-lassm-m-mat-te! T-T-Ten-n-nya-a I-Iida!”

“Oh.” Yukino unfroze him and joined Izuku. “By the way Midoriya-san, what did you do?”

“Eh? Why do you ask?” Izuku asked.

Tenya joined the two and replied. “The neighboring buildings all collapsed. What did you do to Bakugo-san Midoriya-kun?”

Izuku shrugged. “Just sent her flying out of this building to the next one. She likely crashed through the pillars of the building and caused it to collapse.”

Yukino and Tenya blankly stared at him.

* * *

** _Earlier with Izuku…_ **

Izuku walked into the third floor and found Katsumi already waiting for him with a glare and crossed arms.

“…Deku…” Katsumi growled like an animal. Her hero costume was composed of a tight, black, sleeveless tank top, with an orange “X” across the middle, forming a v-neck. There were two dots along the left line of her collar. Her costume also had a metallic neck brace worn with rectangular ends that had three holes in each side. Her sleeves reach from within her large grenade-like gauntlets to her biceps. Her belt, which also carried grenades, held up her baggy pants with knee guards, below which she sported black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. Her mask was jagged and black, and as it went around her eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protruded from each side.

“Nice costume.” Izuku commented with a smile. His smile widened as an angry vein throbbed under Katsumi’s eyes.

“It pisses me off…! It pisses me off how you always keep looking down on me! With that stone face of yours and your guts to ignore me for that damned red bitch!” Katsumi lowered her stance and threw her hands behind. With a big explosion she flew at Izuku with a right hook. She snarled as Izuku didn’t bother moving from his position still smiling. She launched an explosion as her right hook almost connected with his face. Her eyes widened as the explosion simply went through him as if he was a mirage. 

“You’re like an open book you know?” Katsumi looked behind her and saw Izuku standing two meters away from her covering half of his face with the fan. She could see that condescending smile on his face. “You didn’t change one bit. Always starting off with a right hook.” She saw him shake his head and look at her disappointedly.

Katsumi grinned ferociously and said, “Don’t worry… after I’m done with you… you’ll never see me again… after all…” she radiated murderous intent. “… coma patients are always unaware of the world around them.”

Izuku only raised an eyebrow. “Coma, eh?” He lowered his hand and snapped shut his fan.

** _*SHING*_ **

A straight 50 cm long crimson blade shot out of the closed fan turning it into a daito.

“Come.” Izuku said holding his fan-turned-sword before him.

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Katsumi dashed at him and flew at him with another explosion launching another right hook. To her shock, he simply swatted her hand with the flat side of the sword and the next thing she knows, she’s on the ground with her breath knocked out of her.

“You don’t learn do you?” Izuku asked with narrowed eyes.

Katsumi responded with a point blank explosion that much to her anger again went through him destroying the wall.

”I’m completely fine. Focus on the mission please.” She heard Izuku reply to his teammate as she stood up.

“Must have been fun tricking me this whole time huh Deku?” Katsumi glowered at the stoic Izuku. “Right?! Hiding that flashy quirk of yours!” She again dashed at him this time with a left hook. “So bring it on! I’ll still crush you!”

Izuku narrowed his eyes and asked, “So you’re pissed that I didn’t tell you about my quirk huh?” His sword glinted as he horizontally slashed at Katsumi only to widen his eyes in surprise as she used another explosion to fly over him to his back and launched an explosion at him. Too bad his instincts kicked up and he blurred away.

“Yeah…! To think you’d be that much overconfident to hide your quirk from me…”

“What gives you the right to know about my quirk Bakugo?” Izuku retorted shocking her. “Who are you to me? Are you my friend? _No._ You’re a _stranger _that has no rights over my personal life. I’m not your _lackey_ that would constantly kiss your ugly ass.” Izuku pulled back his sword and charged it up. The sword glowed a bright yellow. “So… get out of my sight! Hado #32: Oukasen [Golden Flash]!” He slashed horizontally at her launching a wide arc of yellow lightning.

Katsumi widened her eyes and dashed to the hallway to her right barely dodging the attack. She looked with wide eyes at the destruction left behind by it. The wall behind her and the next building were destroyed.

“Don’t worry. I’m holding back a lot. Can’t have you turn to ashes now can we?” Chills racked up her spine at the cold voice of Izuku.

Instincts screaming at her, she rolled to the side just in time to dodge a vertical slash that destroyed that part of the floor. She barely managed to fly back to the end of the hallway and stand on guard. From the cloud of dust two emerald orbs glared at her freezing her momentarily. That was enough of a window for Izuku to slash her across the torso cutting her tank top open revealing the burnt orange bra under it.

Blood spurted from the gash and she heard herself scream in pain as she flew back and hit the wall. “Guh…!”

She rolled to the side just in time for Izuku’s geta clad foot smash against the wall reducing it to smithereens.

_Fuck…! That would’ve broken my ribs._

“As much as I’d like to humiliate you right now, I sadly don’t have the time and patience to do so. So I’ll finish this quick.”

Katsumi tensed as Izuku vanished and jerked back as he suddenly materialized before her. She was about to launch an explosion but Izuku was quick and grabbed her by the face.

“Mmph!”

“Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden [Bound Lightning]!” With a war cry Izuku threw her with an explosion of his own.

** _*BOOOM!*_ **

With a loud boom Katsumi was sent smashing through the wall to the next building. She crashed through the supporting pillars of the building and crashed into the building next to it. She barely managed to get out of the alley with an explosion just in time for the second building to collapse against the third followed by many others.

Her mask was absent and her face suffered from second degree burns. The last thing she saw before passing out was Izuku’s glowing emerald eyes.

** _ “VILLAIN KATSUMI BAKUGO HAS BEEN DEFEATED! SEVEN MINUTES REMAINING!” _ **

Izuku glared at the downed Katsumi from the destroyed wall ignoring the other buildings collapsing against each other. His earcomm buzzed and Yukino’s panicking voice came into it making him smile and calm down. 

_ “Midoriya-san?! Are you okay?! What was that just now?!”  _

He retracted back the blade into the fan and responded to her. “I’m totally fine Yukinoshita-san. I’ve dealt with the Pomeranian, how are things on your end?”

His smile widened hearing Yukino sigh in relief.

_ “I’m in the room. Iida-san is panicking at the loss of the Pomeranian.” _

“Good. I’m on my way.”

_ “Alright.” _

He sunk into the shadow and came out of the bomb’s own and flashed to a pillar unnoticed to Tenya and Yukino.

“Give up villain! Your comrade has been defeated!” Izuku smirked.

Iida jumped and turned around. “HEROES!” he lowered himself and took a runner’s stance. “My comrade might have been defeated but I won’t be easy to take down! Prepare yourself!” he shot off at Yukino only to be frozen in ice. Izuku silently laughed

“Yeah no thanks.” Yukino retorted as she froze Iida up to the neck and simply walked past the villain in despair.

** _ “VILLAIN TENYA IIDA HAS BEEN DEFEATED! HERO TEAM WINS!” _ **

“NOOOOO!” Tenya yelled in despair.

_Let’s have a bit of fun~!_

“Good job Yukinoshita-san. I knew you wouldn’t need my assistance.” Izuku said flashing to her side taking amusement in seeing her jump in fright.

“Midoriya-san!” She exclaimed taking a few steps back in shock. “Don’t scare me like that! And where were you?” She had a hand on her chest and took deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Izuku shrugged. “I’ve been here the moment you announced yourself dramatically.” Izuku smiled. “Nice acting by the way.” His smile widened as she blushed and turned away.

“A-A-Anyway! Let’s go shall we?”

“Yup.” Izuku replied following her to the door. He ignored Tenya’s existence on purpose as he walked past him.

“Hey! Yukinoshita-san! Unfreeze me! Please!” Tenya yelled reminding them of his presence.

Yukino and Izuku simultaneously tilted their heads and said in sync, “Who are you again?”

“HUH?!” Tenya exclaimed in shock. “I-I-I’m y-y-your c-cc-lassm-m-mat-te! T-T-Ten-n-nya-a I-Iida!”

“Oh.” Yukino unfroze him and joined Izuku. “By the way Midoriya-san, what did you do?”

“Eh? Why do you ask?” Izuku asked.

Tenya joined the two and replied. “The neighboring buildings all collapsed. What did you do to Bakugo-san Midoriya-kun?”

Izuku shrugged. “Just sent her flying out of this building to the next one. She likely crashed through the pillars of the building and caused it to collapse.”

Yukino and Tenya blankly stared at him.

He shrugged.

* * *

** Character Stats **

**D-A: Normal**

**S-SS: Superhuman**

**SSS: Supernatural**

** **X: Immense** **

**Name: **Izuku Midoriya

**Age: **15

**Quirk: **Ambient Energy Manipulation

**Strength: **S (Physical), SS (Blut Arterie Enhancement)

**Durability: **SS (Physical), SSS (Blut Vene Enhancement)

**Speed: **S (Physical), SS (Blut Arterie Enhancement), SSS (Hirenkyaku), X (Shunpo)

**Stamina: **SSS

**Intelligence: **SSS

**Name:** Yukino Yukinoshita

**Age:** 15

**Quirk:** Cryokinesis

**Strength:** C (Physical), A (Ice), S (Strongest Ice Attack)

**Durability:** C (Physical), A (Ice), SS (Strongest Ice Defence)

**Speed: **A (Physical), S (Ice Skating)

**Stamina:** B

**Intelligence: **SS

**Name: **Katsumi Bakugo

**Age:** 15

**Quirk: **Explosion

**Strength: **B (Physical), A (Explosions)

**Durability: **A (Physical)

**Speed: **B (Physical), A (Aerial)

**Stamina: **A

**Intelligence: **S


End file.
